School, Homework, Love And Life With You
by Htuiba
Summary: La secuela de Books, Summer, Coffee And You: Es el último año de instituto y después del sueño de las vacaciones de verano de Blaine, tiene que enfrentarse a las nuevas cosas que la vida le tiene reservadas. Buenas y malas junto a Kurt. O al menos eso es lo que espera.
1. Parte 1 - Valiente

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

Autora: u/4367083/just-an-artist-pl

Original: s/9851862/1/School-Homework-Love-And-Life-With-You

* * *

><p>Parte 1. Valiente<p>

Último año, el comienzo del fin en el instituto y Blaine Anderson podía decir que empezó bastante bien. En realidad era mágico, pero sólo para él. Mientras que nadie a su alrededor comenzara a hablar de la graduación, la universidad, trabajo, todas esas cosas que eran parte del término «planes para el futuro», ni siquiera podía concentrarse en eso. ¿Por qué? Primero, porque estaba profundamente enamorado del popular Kurt Hummel. El hermoso, inteligente y valiente Kurt Hummel. Él era quien podía tomar su mano, el que podía besarlo, llamarlo suyo y dormir con él. Tenía permitido hacer todas estas cosas que únicamente una pareja estaba autorizada a hacer. En realidad eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Pero Blaine no era tan valiente como su novio y por supuesto no tan popular. No era popular en absoluto. Pero no importaba ya que Kurt lo amaba por quién él era. Debería haber sido suficiente. Pero la vida era una cabrona y Blaine tuvo que atravesar diferentes cosas además de la nueva tarea, planes para el futuro y poner atención a sus clases. Demasiado acerca un comienzo mágico y muy buen inicio.

La primera semana de escuela fue extenuante. En realidad nadie hablaba con él o lo invitaba ya que sus amigos sabían que él y Kurt estaban juntos, mientras que algunos otros simplemente susurraban. Susurraban que Blaine no les agradaba y él siempre buscaba a su novio para calmarse, pero nunca le contó de los susurros o que pensaba que los susurros eran sobre ellos. En realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro si eran sobre ellos, pero así se sentía. Al final del día estaban tan exhaustos como para hacer nada. Así que simplemente terminaban las tareas que necesitaban ser hechas y se recostaban en la cama por el resto de la noche hasta que uno de ellos tenía que ir a casa.

Luego llegó la segunda semana de escuela. Justo antes y después de sus clases, cuando Kurt no estaba con él, personas al azar de repente sentían la urgencia de hablar con él. O decir, sacarle si él y Kurt realmente estaban juntos. El año pasado esas personas nunca le prestaron siquiera algo de atención. Todo lo que hacía era asentir y mirarlos. Esta repentina atención era de verdad extraña y difícil de manejar. Susurros, miradas y preguntas raras. Blaine estuvo acostumbrado a eso cuando se declaró gay hasta que se detuvo y ahora no estaba seguro si había alguna diferencia. No era interés de ellos si él estaba con Kurt o no, pero ya que Kurt era popular y algunas personas se consideraban sus amigos, bueno, ¿de verdad era tan sorprendente? Lo único que lo mantenía calmado eran sus amigos que siempre les decían a las personas que simplemente retrocedieran y dejaran de meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos. Pero únicamente con Kurt a su lado se sentía más seguro. Con él, nadie intentaba siquiera hablarles y sabía que era porque respetaban a Kurt y simplemente no estaban de si podía hablar con él o no. Lo que era ridículo, porque él era la persona más encantadora en este mundo.

Oh, y había otra cosa que lo mantenía distraído de los asuntos de la escuela. Kurt Hummel mismo y su relación. Durante la escuela Blaine todavía estaba inseguro de si estaba bien simplemente actuar como cualquier otra pareja ya que se trataba de McKinley, aún estaban en Ohio y los adolescentes eran crueles. Luego estaba el tiempo cuando la escuela acababa y salían juntos. A veces a la casa de Blaine, otras a la de Kurt u otro lugar. Usualmente Blaine iba a casa, hacía su tarea, estudiaba un poco y luego pasaba el resto del día viendo o leyendo algo o salía con sus amigos - lo que no pasaba muy seguido. Habría sido ingenuo pensar que solamente el tiempo que pasaba en la escuela sería diferente, no, incluso el tiempo tras la escuela cambió. Donde estuvieran comían algo juntos, comenzaban a hacer la tarea pero usualmente uno de ellos se distraída con el cuerpo de su pareja. Cuando Blaine explicaba algo, Kurt miraba sus labios y no podía contenerse y lo besaba, lo que terminaba con ellos recostados en la cama o cuando estaban fuera, en algún lugar donde perdieran la vista de otros y no se podían concentrar en la tarea. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que encontraban más interesantes que nada más. Manos, ojos, culos, piernas, cabello, simplemente todo y eso pasó justo tras la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. No es que a Blaine no le gustará, ya que lo adoraba, pero los momentos en que estaban solos no eran tan frecuentes y todavía tenía problemas al enrollarse con su novio mientras que alguien siempre pudiera llegar. Kurt claro que nunca se quejaba pero Blaine se sentía mal por ello y culpaba a su madre que eran tan curiosa y aunque tenía buenas intenciones, era molesto. Quizás estaba paranoico porque cuando se enrollaban y se detenían, nadie entraba a su cuarto o al de Kurt por horas. Pero era un riesgo y él no estaba preparado para ello.

Luego estaba su tercera semana de escuela y todavía no estaba acostumbrado a todas las preguntas y personas molestas. Y también estaba la inseguridad de no saber lo que podía hacer con Kurt. Este todavía era un estado homofóbico y estaba un poco temeroso de mostrar afecto. Como tomar la mano de Kurt por los pasillos o apoyarse contra él o – Dios no lo quiera – besarlo. Pensar en ello no ayudaba en absoluto. Así que no era sorpresa que Kurt le preguntara por ello.

―¿Tienes temor o simplemente estás avergonzado, Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó mientras se recargó contra las taquillas, observando a Blaine sacar sus libros.

―No estoy avergonzado.

Claro que no, ¿cómo podría? ¿Con un novio tan asombroso como Kurt? Debería ser al contrario - sí, todavía tenía problemas con ser el no-popular de ellos.

―Es solamente que... ya sabes. Ellos hablan y este es Ohio así que... no quiero meterme en problemas.

Ni siquiera era una mentira. De verdad no quería oír a las personas insultarlos o hacer ruidos de desagrado porque estaban juntos y actuaban como pareja.

―Blaine, ellos no pueden lastimarnos. No lo permitiré.

No, no lo permitiría y eso era lo que molestaba tanto a Blaine. Sabía que Kurt se defendería y a Blaine, y ¿Blaine? No estaba seguro de eso ya que Kurt no siempre estaba cerca y tampoco sus amigos, y realmente no quería pelear con la gente. Estaba tan cansado de eso porque ya le pasó cuando se declaró gay. Con un suspiro cerró su taquilla y empujó los lentes sobre su nariz mirando a su novio y vio la mirada preocupada.

―Lo sé. Sé que tú estás aquí y nuestros amigos, pero... yo... no estoy listo, supongo.

―Pero quieres, ¿cierto? ¿Tomarte de la mano y esas cositas?

Blaine asintió sin dudarlo y aunque Kurt sonrió, vio la tristeza. Solamente vio la tristeza y dolió incluso más de lo que la gente pensaba.

―Lo siento...

―No. Está bien. Lo entiendo.

La cuestión era que Kurt entendía, pero además quería estar orgulloso de ellos. Todo lo que quería Blaine todavía no podía dárselo en la escuela. No había otras parejas gay, ni siquiera en los pasados tres años y simplemente no podía decir lo que pasaría si lo hacían. Su mente le decía todas esas horribles cosas y realmente no quería ver a su novio ser lastimado. Simplemente era la sensación de que vivía en una jaula o se hacía vivir en una. No permitirse actuar como pareja con Kurt, de verdad afectaba su humor y en lugar de estar feliz, estaba suspirando, mirando tristemente a su desayuno o libros. Además estaba tan perdido en sus preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta que otras personas podían verlo.

―Cielo, ¿estás teniendo problemas en la escuela? ―su madre preguntó cuando entró a la cocina y Blaine estaba mirando fijo, nuevamente, a su taza de café.

―Uh... no, no en realidad.

Ella suspiró e hizo muy bien conocido - sé que estás escondiendo algo - gesto.

―Soy tu madre, te conozco, Blaine. ¿Estás teniendo problemas con Kurt?

Y Blaine sabía que podía intentar negarlo, pero ella lo sabía mejor. Tal vez esto era algo que una madre ganaba cuando se convierte en madre. El sentido especial de saber cuando tu hijo está bien y cuando no. Como fuera, simplemente porque ella podía decir cuando él estaba bien o no, no significaba que tuviera que decirle. No porque no confiara en ella o algo, sino porque esto era algo entre Kurt y él. Pero, de verdad necesitaba algún consejo.

―Es sólo que... creo que lo lastimo al seguir rechazándolo.

Su madre abrió la boca, ojos muy abiertos y vio como mil preocupaciones le pasaron por la mente.

―Pero... pero ¡Blaine! Él es un chico tan dulce y te ama tanto y son tan perfectos el uno para el otro... ¿eres infeliz?

En alguna otra situación Blaine habría estado gimiendo y sonrojándose ya que le dijo que Kurt lo amaba y que eran perfectos, pero no en esta ocasión.

―Soy feliz, mamá. No quiero romper con él... pero... pero simplemente no puedo... en la escuela.

―¡¿Están teniendo sexo en la escuela?!

―¡NO!

Correcto, ahora estaba sonrojado y gimiendo. Si, así era su madre, él la conocía y saber que ella sabía que él tenía sexo, simplemente... lo incomodaba tanto que quería correr a su habitación y esconderse por horas.

―¡No, eso no! ¡Por Dios, mamá!

―Estaba bromeando, cielo ―sonrió y se sentó junto a él, colocando su cálida mano sobre su hombro―. Dime qué pasa.

Él no pensaba que fuera gracioso lo que dijo, en absoluto. Así que tomó un momento para recomponerse, esperando que la sensación de vergüenza se detuviera y suspiró.

―Tengo temor. Temor de... estar con él como solíamos hacerlo, ¿sabes? Como, tomarle la mano en la escuela o simplemente ser una pareja porque... porque... somos dos chicos, sabes.

―Oh, cielo ―suspiró y lo atrajo en un cálido abrazo, como únicamente una madre podría hacerlo―: Sé que es difícil. Especialmente aquí en Ohio. ―Le besó la frente como acostumbraba cuando era un niño―: Pero no hay necesidad de que te escondas. No te ocultes, Blaine. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de estar con quien quieras.

Se dejó hundir en el abrazo y cerró los ojos para respirar en la familiar esencia. Flores y rayos de Sol, siempre decía.

―No quiero que lo lastimen, mamá. Él es popular, es querido y simplemente…

―Cariño ―dijo silenciosamente, echándose para atrás y sonriendo a su hijo con tanta calidez y amor―: Sé que solías decidir por ti mismo. Pero ya no eres únicamente tú, Blaine. Además eres parte de Kurt y él es parte de ti. Lo que hagas, lo que él haga, tiene que ver con los dos.

Parpadeó y la miró con curiosidad.

―No entiendo.

Nuevamente sonrió como si acabara de darse cuenta que a pesar de que él se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto, todavía era su niñito que aún necesitaba aprender y vivir tantas cosas en la vida.

―Cuando estás en un relación, lo que hagas está ligado a tu pareja. No todo, pero si la mayoría. Y decidir esto sin hablar con Kurt, no es justo y no ayuda, ¿sabes?

Lentamente asintió pero todavía no captaba lo que ella le quería decir.

―Confías en él, ¿cierto? Y lo amas y él te ama. Guardarte esto y hacerlo porque crees que es lo correcto, no te ayudara. Kurt debe saberlo ya que sería lo correcto y él está en esto junto contigo. Él también es gay, además parte de esta escuela y quiere que también estés seguro y feliz.

Esto realmente nunca se le pasó por la mente. Nunca. Jamás pensó que sus acciones, que eran todas con la mejor intención, podrían tener tal impacto. De verdad quería hacer lo correcto y mantener a su novio lejos de problemas y a sí mismo, pero al no contárselo, no pensó que sería injusto. Tal vez tomaba mucho más el estar en una relación ya que su madre tenía razón. No decirle a Kurt lo que pensaba era injusto y hacer cosas sin decirle a Kurt, mientras esa parte de ello, también era injusto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior bajó la vista y de repente se sintió incluso peor.

―No tenía idea mamá...

―Claro que no, cariño. No te sientas mal. Es tu primer novio y hay demasiadas cosas que aprenderás. Cosas que la escuela nunca te enseña.

Suspiró y asintió mientras ella pasaba los dedos por sus rizos.

―Sé que no quieres molestar a Kurt ni preocuparlo. Pero si no le dices lo que hay en tu cabeza, se preocupará de todas maneras y pensará que no confías en él.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Blaine no pudo dormir. Tenía esa constante preocupación sobre cómo hacía sentir a Kurt con lo que hacía y decía. Mientras que a su novio no le importaba mostrar lo que sentía por Blaine y quería mostrarlo, Blaine se rehusaba a hacerlo y tras escuchar a su madre, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto había lastimado a Kurt y qué clase de mensaje era ese. Como si estuviera realmente avergonzado o no orgulloso, lo que no era cierto y le dolía tanto el que probablemente había hecho sentir a Kurt de esa manera. Cielos, pensó. Era tan sólo la tercera semana de clases y su asombroso sueño de verano lentamente se estaba rompiendo en muchos trocitos. Había sido un tiempo tan perfecto el que han compartido. Todas las primeras veces, toda la confianza y el amor, y ahora parecía una vieja imagen polvorienta. Un agradable recuerdo de hace muchos, muchísimos años. Gimió en la almohada y luego vio la hora en su teléfono. 1 a.m., todavía un poco antes y del usual momento en que Kurt y él decidían irse a dormir mientras se escribían por dos horas. Tal vez tendría suerte, quizás todavía estaba despierto - era jueves y mañana había escuela, pero aun así. Quería pasar el fin de semana con Kurt.<p>

**Blaine 1:02am:**

_¿Todavía estás despierto?_

Y la respuesta llegó tras unos segundos y fue alivio lo que sintió, pero además inseguridad.

**Kurt 1:02am:**

_No puedo dormirme sin tu mensaje de buenas noches._

Blaine no pudo detener las comisuras de su boca y sonrió.

**Blaine 1:03am:**

_Yo tampoco. Y... me quero disculpar. :(_

**Kurt 1:03am:**

_¿Disculpar?_

Blaine suspiró y se sintió mal por hacerlo de esa manera.

**Blaine 1:04am:**

_¿Podemos vernos? Iré a tu casa._

**Kurt 1:04am: **

_Claro, te esperaré afuera._

Blaine brincó de su cama, parándose en sus bóxer y una camiseta, y se puso unos pantalones y salió del cuarto en silencio. Nunca hizo una cosa tal como escabullirse en la mitad de la noche y en realidad no sabía lo que sus padres dirían de ello, pero no podía importarle menos ya que esto era acerca de Kurt y amaba a Kurt, y quería estar con él por mucho tiempo. Preferiblemente para siempre. Afuera, camino hacia si auto - el que le dieron sus padres el primer día de clases - se subió y condujo a la casa de Kurt que era un viaje de tan sólo 15 minutos. A unos metros de que llegara vio a Kurt parado fuera, recargado en la puerta principal y sonriendo tan hermosamente cuando vio a Blaine y este casi se olvidó de detener el vehículo, ya que ese chico siempre le hacía olvidar todo a si rededor. Finalmente paró el auto, apagó el motor y bajó para caminar hacia Kurt que también se movía y se encontraron a medio camino envolviendo los brazos alrededor del otro. Kurt podría abrazarlo mil veces y nunca se sentiría diferente. Siempre sería esa sensación cálida, segura y, oh, tan amorosa. Cuando estaba aquí, justo en los brazos de Kurt, no había necesidad de tener las defensas activadas, ni necesidad de huir. Eso era lo que Blaine consideraba como sentirse en su hogar. No una casa ni apartamento sino alguien que te hace sentir de esta manera.

―Lo siento, Kurt ―murmuró contra su cuello y sintió esos familiares brazos yendo de arriba a abajo en su espalda.

―¿Por qué? ―Kurt preguntó sin molestia ni enojo. Únicamente había pura calidez y un sonrisita. Blaine se echó para atrás mirando a su novio y tomó un último respiro profundo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaron para subirse a los asientos traseros del auto. Todavía sostenía la mano de Kurt, sintiendo la suave piel, la fuerza que emanaba tan fácilmente y le contó lo que su madre le dijo mientras su novio escuchaba.

―Y no podía esperar hasta mañana porque me daba temor que... quizás te hice sentir de esa manera.

Pero su novio sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos brillando y vaya... eso dolió. Esas eran lágrimas, claramente lágrimas y Blaine no estaba seguro si eran debido a que hizo sentir a Kurt de esa manera o por algo más.

―No me lastimaste.

―Pero así lo parece... estás a punto de llorar.

Kurt arqueó las cejas, se limpió los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir y ver una mancha de humedad en su piel. Blaine se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla y otra vez Kurt negó con la cabeza.

―Eso es porque no tenía idea de cuán atemorizado estabas. Quizás nunca me di cuenta realmente de cuán difícil fue para ti salir y lidiar con personas homofóbicas, ya que en realidad yo nunca fui hostigado como para que me atemorice mostrar quién soy y con quién estoy.

―Tú eres popular y querido. Claro que no te lastimarían ―dijo Blaine silenciosamente y Kurt se enderezó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Blaine y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

―Quizás. Pero eso no significa nada, Blaine. No quiero que te sienta atemorizado o escondas lo que sientes. Pensar que te sientes de esa manera me hiere. Pensar que las personas te hacen sentir así, me lastima porque eres la persona más amorosa que conozco y tan hermoso e increíble, no entiendo como nadie puede verlo.

Blaine estaba sonrosado y la parte tímida de él, como si cada cumplido que salía de la boca de su novio, despertará la urgencia que escondía. Así que acercó su cuerpo, lo más posible y presionó los labios contra los de Kurt. Su asombroso novio, su hermoso e inteligente novio, ¿cómo fue tan afortunado?

―No quiero que te sientas de esa manera. Especialmente no cuando estoy contigo, no importa dónde estemos ―Kurt suspiró mientras se dejaban de besar―: Quiero que te sientas seguro conmigo y hagas lo que quieras hacer y seas quien eres. Porque te amo por ello y pensaba que no podía hacértelo sentir. Algo de ello.

―También te amo ―respiró pesadamente y ahí estaba ese sentimiento, un sentimiento creciente como si lo amara incluso más que antes. Oh sí, definitivamente lo amaba más y esperaba que creciera más grande y más, con el paso de los días. La idea de que podían romper un día o simplemente no estar así, ni siquiera cruzó su mente.

―Y tú me haces sentir todo esto. Todo. Y quiero eso para ti también, Kurt. Quiero que te sientas seguro conmigo también y sepas que igualmente te defenderé.

―Lo sé ―sonrió y le dio a Blaine un breve beso―: Sé que puedes hacerlo. Ya lo haces.

Se besaron de nuevo, dulce y profundamente, dejando que los labios se deslizaran tan fácilmente juntos, permitiendo que sus lenguas se entraran en la boca del otro y cuando Blaine recordó lo inseguro que estaba acerca de besar a alguien, casi se rió de lo preocupado que estaba. Justo ahora no podía imaginar dejar de besar a su novio, sintiendo esa mano en su cabello, sobre su cuello, piel y queriendo más y más. Eventualmente se separaron, respirando un poco más rápido y esperando que sus cuerpos se calmaran, pero Blaine no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de su boca―: Quiero dormir contigo... lo quiero tanto.

La respuesta fue un gemido de Kurt, un gemido real ya que Blaine habló y lo besó nuevamente, no logrando contenerse.

―Yo también. Aunque... sé que no estarás cómodo aquí.

―Probablemente no ―Blaine respondió y abrió los ojos para ver la hermosa sonrisa.

―Sabes, quería decírtelo mañana para sorprenderte pero, mi padre estará fuera el fin de semana. Así que tengo la casa para mí.

―Técnicamente es mañana ―Blaine rió entre dientes.

―Verdad. Como sea, tus padres se volverán locos si no te encuentran en tu cama.

―Probablemente sí.

Cambiaron para que Kurt no estuviera recostado sobre su espalda y peleando contra la necesidad de hacer más o ir más lejos, pero no podían contener las manos. Ambos necesitaban sostener algunas partes del otro, de otra manera Blaine pensaba que se desmayaría porque, vaya. Leyó demasiado sobre esas conexiones especiales, acerca del amor y cómo se sentía o lo que te podía hacer. Era simplemente que en realidad sentir todo eso debido a todo lo que Kurt se preocupaba por Blaine, procurando su seguridad, felicidad y que estuviera cómodo sin importar nada. Así que no era ninguna sorpresa que se preguntara si él se lo daba a Kurt o al menos algo más que lo hiciera sentir de la misma manera que él. Kurt le dijo que lo estaba haciendo al amarlo, pero para Blaine no era suficiente. Él quería que fueran iguales todo el tiempo.

―Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ―Kurt rió entre dientes.

―¿Huh? ¿Qué?

―Haciendo esa cara de cuando intentas salir con algo para impresionarme.

―Uh... ―así que ¿Kurt podía leer su mente?

―No ―susurró y empujó su nariz contra la de Blaine―: No cambies por mí. Te quiero y amo justo como eres. Si quieres cambiar entonces hazlo porque tú quieres, ¿de acuerdo? No por mí.

Blaine sonrió y asintió.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día se levantó para encontrar una notita de su madre sobre la mesa de la cocina y se ruborizó de un rojo profundo. <em>No le dije a tu papá, pero espero que te hayas divertido con tu novio ;)<em>. Gimió porque cuando llegó a casa sus padres todavía estaban dormidos y estaba pensando cuánta suerte tenía. Bueno, no importaba que tanto lo intentara, no podía engañar el sentido especial de su madre. Blaine se hizo el desayuno solamente para tomar una ducha después. Mientras hacía todo eso, seguía pensando en las palabras de Kurt y sobre lo que su madre dijo. Aunque esto de las relaciones parecía ser fácil y maravilloso nunca pensó en cuánta responsabilidad era. Había muchas cosas sobre hacer feliz a una persona, muchas cosas que una pareja nunca podría darte. Pero por amar a alguien y estar emocionalmente cerca uno del otro y una parte de la razón por la que alguien era feliz, significaba decirle si algo estaba mal. No mostrar ningún afecto en la escuela resultaba ser algo que hacía a ambos infelices e inseguros. Mientras Blaine sabía por qué no podía, Kurt terminaba culpándose por la ausencia de Blaine. Su madre tenía razón. Se lastimó a sí mismo y a Kurt a pesar qe quería lo contrario. En su camino a la escuela no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. En esa escuela solían hostigarlo y hacerlo sentir como si no fuera nada más que un pequeño chico al que le gustaban cosas que únicamente a los nerds se les permitían. Sin mencionar que le hacían sentir como si ser gay fuera un crimen. Durante dos años únicamente observó a Kurt a la distancia y soñaba lo que sería tener un novio en esa escuela, era un sueño agradable. Los sueños no lastimaban. Pero esto no era un sueño y la realidad era simplemente injusta. No siempre. No era justo que las personas se preguntarán cómo era posible que Kurt y él estuvieran juntos. No era justo que fuera juzgado por ser gay mientras Kurt era aceptado porque era popular. Y no era justo que las personas pensaran que era asunto suyo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Blaine entendió la vida y la justicia hace un tiempo pero además sabía que el único que tenía control sobre su vida era él. Todo lo que Blaine necesitaba era ser valiente y quería serlo. Por él mismo y Kurt. Bajó de su auto y entró al edificio directo a su taquilla. Claro que todavía había miradas, susurros, pero hoy no lo molestaban tanto. Valiente, quería ser valiente y en algún punto sería algo normal como respirar o caminar. Abrió su taquilla para meter los libros que no necesitaba ahora. Rachel pasó caminando con una enorme sonrisa como la de Mercedes y él simplemente correspondió al gesto hasta que vio a dos chicas mirándolo y susurrando calladamente. Las animadoras que no podían pasar desapercibidas por su uniforme blanco y rojo. Por un segundo o dos devolvió la mirada pero luego regreso la atención al interior de su taquilla. Lo que sea que dijeran, no lo conocían ni cuan reales él y Kurt eran, así que no deberían importar, ¿cierto?

―Ignóralas. Simplemente no superan el hecho de que soy gay ―escuchó a Kurt diciendo y miró a su derecha, viendo a su novio apoyado contra las taquillas con ese amada sonrisa que únicamente tenía para Blaine.

―Hola.

―Hola ―Blaine respondió y cerró su taquilla―: Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que te pidieron una cita?

Lo que era algo gracioso de imaginar para Blaine. No es que tomara algún placer del dolor de otras personas pero las chicas podrían intentarlo tanto como quisieran, él sabía que Kurt era 100% gay y estaba 100% enamorado de él.

―Algunas lo intentaron, sí. Pero pensaba que todos sabían que no me gustan las chicas.

Por alguna razón Blaine rió entre dientes y se recargó contra la taquilla, sonriendo y dejando que sus ojos se movieran de la cabeza de Kurt a sus pies, notando cuan bien se veía, volvió a mirar. Tan perfecto como Kurt era para él, su amor por la moda era casi tan enfermo como el de Blaine por los libros y películas. Y entonces terminó mirándole la mano libre colgando al lado del muslo.

―¿Emocionado por mañana? ―preguntó Kurt y Blaine volvió la mirada a sus ojos.

―Por supuesto ―casi se sonrojó porque mañana significaba que estaría a solas con Kurt, de verdad a solas―: Aunque... mi mamá se dio cuenta que dejé la casa en la mitad de la noche.

―Ouch. Lo siento. Espero que no fuera la fanática que le gusta ser.

―Quieres decir la espeluznante mujer que le gusta ser.

Claro que Kurt nunca diría eso sobre su madre, pero Blaine sabía que pensaba lo mismo. Contando las veces que Kurt tuvo que enfrentar ese loco comportamiento, tenía el derecho de decir quién era ella y lo que podía hacer.

―¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes mañana?

La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras el pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kurt y Blaine lo encontró tan adorable que se mordió el labio para detener la risa y la sonrisa. Estar solos era el pase para simplemente estar y hacer lo que querían y era igual que cualquier otra cosa. Te dan a probar algo bueno que quieres de nuevo y ambos disfrutaban esos momentos a solas. No solamente por el sexo - a pesar de que eran adolescentes cachondos - sino porque podían recostarse uno junto al otro, desnudos o no, tocar, besar y simplemente estar. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y sonrió, apoyando la cabeza contra el frío metal.

―Ella me llevará a tu casa y ocurrirá de todos modos. Sabes que lo hará.

Kurt sonrió y asintió ya que eso era tan fácil de imaginar. La campana les recordó que las clases estaban por comenzar y ambos levantaron la vista, luego entre ellos y Kurt suspiró como si no quisiera irse y si, Blaine preferiría saltarse las clases y comenzar su fin de semana justo ahora.

―Vamos, no quieres llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Blaine negó con la cabeza como el buen estudiante que era, aunque seguía peleando con la idea de saltarse las clases. Sí, tenía una buena idea de lo que era estar a solas con su novio y lo quería tantas veces como fuera posible. Ahora no era el momento para eso sino el momento de ser valiente y volvió a bajar la mirada a la mano libre de Kurt y la tomó con la suya, ignorando su rápido corazón. Nuevamente esto era lo que necesitaba y quería. Seguridad, hogar y la sonrisa de Kurt que obtenía como premio lo valía. Tanto lo valía como para alejar el temor. Hizo caso omiso de los gritos de asombro, las miradas y únicamente se concentró en como Kurt le apretaba la mano, cuán cálido se sentía.

―Tú eres asombroso, Blaine Anderson ―susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca sabiendo no presionar demasiado y ambos caminaron por el corredor, mano a mano.

* * *

><p>De verdad espero que les guste esta secuela, se actualizará cada martes.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Parte 2 - Celos Parte 1

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>Parte 2. Celos Parte 1<p>

Blaine sabía que era difícil imaginar que alguien como él fuera sexualmente activo. Al menos para personas que no fueran Kurt. Pero lo era y, para ser honesto, le encantaba. Lo que era sorprendente incluso para él. Antes de que Kurt y él tuvieran su primera vez, alguien simplemente tenía que decir la palabra sexo y Blaine se sonrojaba rojo intenso y cuando podía, siempre se iba. Estar rodeado de personas, y hablar de ello era simplemente embarazoso y lo hacía sentirse divertido. Por lo tanto le era difícil imaginar tener sexo con alguien. Masturbarse mientras estaba solo en su habitación y recostado bajo las mantas, estuvo bien, hasta que conoció a Kurt.

Tras su primera vez, ambos básicamente esperaban el momento para estar solo y simplemente manos a la obra. Cuando fuera que tuvieran la oportunidad se aseguraban de disfrutarlo tanto como fuera posible, correrse muchas veces y llegar a conocerse tanto como fuera posible. Ya que estos momentos eran raros, de verdad raros. Con la escuela, tareas y sus padres alrededor les era difícil tener muchas de estas oportunidades. Bueno, para Blaine era así porque no estaba cómodo teniendo sexo con su novio mientras su padre, o los de Blaine estuvieran en la misma casa. Ese era verdadero problema para Kurt, no, ya que su novio era simplemente asombroso y comprensivo, pero era un problema para Blaine. Su aguante era genial, justo como el de Kurt y aunque debería ser una bendición para un cuerpo joven, era frustrante. Deseaba sólo podía ir a por ello aunque alguien estuviera alrededor de ellos porque se besuqueaban durante horas, horas sin nadie yendo a su dormitorio. La mejor oportunidad para tener sexo, pero Blaine simplemente no podía. Cuando fuera que se acercaran tanto, besándose, tocándose, medio desnudos, él se detenía cuando oía pasos o voces que no pertenecieran a Kurt o él. La última vez que tuvo sexo con Kurt fue hace un mes, cuando Burt no estuvo en casa y ahora a mediados de octubre se estaba volviendo loco.

Oh y había otra cosa que lo molestaba. En realidad era un chico llamado Scott. Scott era el estudiante nuevo, alto, apuesto y con sentido de la moda. Justo como Kurt. Blaine lo vió en clase de historia y en el momento que puso los ojos en él, supo que no era bueno. A las chicas les agradaba, también a los chicos ya que era un buen jugador de fútbol y eso en realidad no molestaba a Blaine. Más bien se ganó fácilmente a los populares, fácilmente encontró amigos y Blaine pudo verlo pasar, salir con Kurt y todos los otros chicos populares. Lo peor era que este tipo Scott era agradable y cuando Blaine lo oía hablar de moda, era igual a cuando Kurt lo hacía.

Blaine estaba celoso. Sin razón.

Él tenía amigos, buenos amigos y si Kurt y Scott se volvían amigos, podría ser su amigo, ¿cierto? Con el tiempo, Blaine era el novio de Kurt, lo que significaba que pasaría la mayoría del tiempo con Blaine. Así que, no había necesidad de preocuparse, se decía. No, no había necesidad de que estuviera pensando demasiado de esa manera adelantada si nada había pasado. Él tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas. La cuestión del sexo.

* * *

><p>―Deberíamos ir a Scandals ―Blaine dijo cuando Kurt aparcó su auto en la casa.<p>

―¿Scandals? ¿El bar gay?

―Si.

Kurt lo miró por un muy largo tiempo, sin sonreír, sin arquear las cejas, simplemente mirándolo y diciendo―: ¿Sabes que somos menores de edad?

―Lo sé, pero hay... identificaciones falsas. Estoy seguro que Puck puede ayudarnos.

Sabiendo que no cambiará si iba a los mismos lugares una y otra vez y haciendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez, se le ocurrió esta idea. Quizás, estar rodeado de otras personas como ellos y hacer algo que usualmente Blaine nunca haría, ayudaría. Al menos eso se dijo.

―Muy bien, tengo que decir que estoy confuso. ¿Pasó algo?

―No en realidad.

―¿No fueron los bravucones?

―No.

Kurt asintió, tarareando mientras pensaba.

―Simplemente... es algo que quiero intentar. Quizás nos ayude.

―¿Nos ayude? ―Kurt exclamó y ahora lucía realmente sorprendido―: ¿Identificaciones falsas y una noche en un bar gay, debería ayudarnos con qué?

Antes de que Blaine pudiera decirlo, antes de que incluso abriera la boca, se estaba sonrojando y moviendo torpemente los dedos. Las palabras que su madre le había dicho estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza. Dile a Kurt lo que sea que te moleste. Sé justo.

―Sexo.

―¿Sexo? ―los ojos de su novio estaban ensanchados, la boca abierta y pura confusión en su rostro―: Muy bien. Deberíamos entrar y luego me dices de lo que estás hablando.

Ambos se bajaron del auto, dirigiéndose directo a la puerta y luego a la habitación de Kurt en el sótano. Su padre volvería tarde, así que era seguro hablar de esto. Dejaron las mochilas junto a la cama de Kurt y con un suspiro su novio se sentó, esperando a que Blaine se le uniera, sus ojos azules constantemente viéndolo, lo que ponía a Blaine nervioso. Aunque, esta vez no era el momento adecuado para estar nervioso.

―Estoy cachondo, Kurt.

―¿Huh? Justo... ¿justo ahora?

Oh Dios, no, no lo decía en ese sentido.

―¡No! No ahora... tan sólo en cualquier momento que nos enrollamos, simplemente quiero más.

―Bueno, si no fuera así me preocuparía ―Kurt sonrió y Blaine se sonrojó.

―Pero nunca hacemos más y es por mi culpa. Porque no puedo hacerlo con otros en la misma casa o cerca de nosotros.

Su novio suspiró, sonrió dulcemente y posó una mano sobre la de Blaine, apretándola ligeramente. Como siempre que le daba esa mirada comprensiva, como si pudiera leer su mente y supiera que decir o hacer para hacerlo sentir seguro y amado.

―Te dije que está bien. Todo esto todavía es nuevo para ti.

―No está bien. No para mí ―casi gruñó―: Yo... yo... ―uh bien, ahora se sentía como el chico tímido que una vez fue antes de que Kurt entrara en su vida. Confianza, se enfocó en la confianza que tenía por Kurt y lo supo, sin importar lo que dijera, su novio sonreiría, entendería y lo haría sentir como en casa, como siempre lo hacía.

―Me gusta cuando tenemos sexo. Me encanta en realidad ―susurró y se sonrojó.

Y justamente como sabía que pasaría, su novio le sonrió, se inclinó y besó a Blaine en la mejilla, susurrando―: Me alegra que te sientas tan cómodo a mí como para decirlo en voz alta.

―Me gusta. De verdad ―Blaine susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras sus frentes se apoyaban.

―Pero, ¿por qué Scandals?

―Quiero... ser más... ¿aventurero? No sé. Simplemente quiero un cambio. Uno que me ayudare a... hacer algo contra esta barricada.

―¿Barricada, hm? ―Kurt lo besó amorosamente―: Si estás seguro que podemos hacerlo. Pero únicamente si estás seguro.

―Lo estoy ―Blaine respondió seguido de otro beso.

―Muy bien, hablaré con Puck mañana. Además, necesitamos una excusa porque ambos estaremos fuera una noche.

―Gracias ―Blaine besó su mejilla.

Era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa cuando Kurt estaba así de cerca y no había nadie más ahí. Blaine únicamente cerró los ojos, la boca ligeramente abierta y respiró temblando. Dios, esto era una tortura. Estar solos y tan cerca lo ponían tan fácilmente cachondo, tan fácilmente que ni siquiera le daba pena.

―¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Me gustaría... de verdad quiero...

Kurt gimió, sonrió y besó a Blaine otra vez, manteniendo el beso y agarrando el muslo de Blaine, tirando de su pierna sobre su regazo para que Blaine estuviera sentado a horcajadas.

―Por supuesto, precioso.

Mientras los labios todavía estaban conectados, el beso se profundizó y Blaine ya no quería esperar más. El tiempo era valioso, Kurt lo sabía. Con manos seguras y practicados dedos desató el cinturón de Kurt y gruñó, profundo y bajo cuando su novio hizo lo mismo. Su pene se estaba endureciendo, rápido justo como el de Kurt y tan pronto la cremallera estuvo abajo, Blaine sacó la erección de su novio, al igual que Kurt y ambos gimieron en el beso mientras Kurt envolvía su mano alrededor y comenzó a acariciar.

―Oh... oh joder... date prisa Kurt.

―Tenemos tiempo ―su novio susurró pero para Blaine se sintió como si el tiempo se estuviera acabando. Se inclinó hacia el buró, abrió el cajón buscando el lubricante. Con mano temblorosa vertió un poco en los penes, sintiendo una ducha de agua fría corriendo por su cuerpo ya que estaba fría, gimió «_joder... oh mierda»_ y los acarició más rápido. Blaine colocó la mano tras el cuello de Kurt, afirmándose y comenzando a mover las caderas. Había pasado tanto tiempo y sintió esa familiar y más que bienvenida sensación creciendo. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

―Te amo, Dios te amo tanto ―gimió, sintiendo la sonrisa de su novio contra sus labios y luego ambos eyacularon. Lamiéndose los labios esperó hasta que ambos se calmaron, tomando los pañuelos desechables del buró para que se limpiaran y encontrándose con una dichosa miranda en Kurt, cuando volvió a mirar a su novio.

―Te amo. Y ―su novio rió nervioso y Blaine no tenía idea de lo que era tan gracioso justo ahora.

―¿Qué?

―Me preguntaba si tu madre dejó algo de su locura en tu ADN. Bueno, obviamente lo hizo.

Ese no era momento para pensar en su madre, ni en nadie, por lo que casi gimió y apretó la cara contra el cuello de Kurt―: Humor asesino.

* * *

><p>Esto era una mala idea. Una verdaderamente mala idea. Terrible. Blaine estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero y con la vista fija al exterior de la ventana al bar gay al que <em>él <em>quería entrar. Todo se sentía tan mal, había engominado su cabello, sin las gafas sobre la nariz - intercambiadas con lentillas - y esa identificación falsa en sus manos - simplemente luciendo demasiado viejo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Este era un bar, un bar con chicos y hombres gay, tomando, bailando y probablemente más. Claro que no era como Babylon en Queer As Folk y tal vez su mente estaba apresurándose, pero aun así estaba endemoniadamente nervioso. Y que su novio luciera jodidamente caliente no estaba ayudando. Incluso ponía a Blaine nervioso.

―Podemos ir a otro lugar, cielo. Podemos simplemente ir al hotel.

―No... no. Al menos tengo que intentarlo.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt se inclinó, besándole la sien―: Estoy justo a tu lado.

Respirando profundamente asintió y salió del auto. Todavía torpe con la tarjeta de identificación y estando cerca de Kurt, mientras más se acercaban más sentía sus rodillas temblando.

―¿Crees que esto funcionará?

―Estoy seguro.

―Pero ¿y si no? Llamarán a nuestros padres.

―No pasará.

―¿Y si nos encontramos con algunos chicos espeluznantes? ¿Y si nos secuestran?

―Blaine ―Kurt rió y se detuvo, girando para encarar a su novio―: No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres entrar, vamos. Si no, podemos irnos. Cualquiera está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

¿No ir y volver a los viejos hábitos, o ir y quizás aprovechar mejor su relación y crear nuevas oportunidades? Nop, Blaine necesitaba intentarlo. Sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.

―No, sí quiero... pero... si es espeluznante nos iremos.

―Muy bien ―su novio sonrió y le besó la mejilla, tomándolo de la mano―: Vamos. Irá bien.

De hecho funcionó. El sujeto de la entrada ni siquiera prestó mucha atención a las identificaciones y mientras entraban Blaine podía oír voces, música y el aroma de una dulce esencia. ¿Probablemente algún alcohol dulce? Tomado de la mano seguía a Kurt, viendo al bar a la derecha y observando a algunos chicos bailando en la pequeña pista de baile, otros riendo, tomando y oh, algunos incluso besándose. Nunca había visto a dos hombres besándose en las calles de Ohio. Al menos que no fueran Kurt y él mismo. Incluso vio a un chico vestido como chica y dos tipos con únicamente alguna clase de pantaloncillos. Si tuviera alguna idea de cuánta gente, tan cercana a su hogar, era gay ¿se sentiría mejor? Quizás, pero Blaine debía admitir que le gustaba verlo. Algún tipo de versión pequeña de Babylon, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Aun así, le gustaba este lugar porque aquí había personas justo como ellos y por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien. Como si, Kurt y él no fueran las únicas personas gay en el mundo - claro que lo sabía, pero verlo era diferente.

―¿Veo que te gusta?

―De alguna manera sí ―Blaine respondió y se pararon en el bar para ordenar algo de tomar sin alcohol.

―Puedes tomar algo de alcohol si quieres ―Kurt dijo mientras el barman se alejaba.

―No. No quiero estar borracho. ―No es que Blaine nunca hubiera tomado pero en realidad no quería estar ebrio justo ahora. Quería tener esta experiencia y sobrio. Sus bebidas vinieron y ambos dieron la vuelta, una canción popular estaba sonando en el fondo y veían a la gente bailar como si nada más importara. Había dos chicos bailando como idiotas pero teniendo sonrisas tan felices en los rostros, luego una chica probablemente bailando con su amigo y los otros chicos estaban cerca de alguien, tocándose, besándose y - oh mierda - Blaine casi se ruborizó. Básicamente se estaban rozando uno contra el otro y sabía que nunca, jamás estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con Kurt rodeado de personas. Aunque se veía tan fácil y a nadie, simplemente a nadie le importaba y también deseaba poder tener lo que fuera que ellos tenían. ¿Más autoconfianza? ¿Ignorar lo que las otras personas pensaban o pudieran pensar? ¿Tomar la noche que tenía como ser humano que está enamorado de su novio como las parejas heterosexuales lo hacían? No tenía idea de lo que era pero también esperaba poder ser tan despreocupado y simplemente estar con Kurt.

―Estás con la mirada fija ―Kurt susurró al oído de Blaine y lo arrastró fuera de sus pensamientos.

―Simplemente estaba... pensando.

―¿En mí? ―preguntó con una voz extraña. Sin sonrisa, sin enojo sino algo más. ¿Debería preocuparse? ¿Hizo algo mal?

―Siempre estás en mi mente, Kurt.

―Bien ―oh, ahí estaba otra vez, la cálida sonrisa y cálido beso―. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

―Uh... um... entre -

Pero Blaine fue interrumpido mientras alguien les sonreía con superioridad. Alguien que no esperaba ver aquí. Alguien que no le complacía ver aquí. ¿Qué jodidas estaba haciendo Scott aquí? Mientras trataba de poner un semblante serio Kurt saludó a Scott con una educada sonrisa y a Blaine no le gustó ni una mierda.

―Veo que quieren algo de tiempo entre los nuestros, ¿hm? Supongo que, ¿Puck ayudó? ―Scott preguntó y movió las cejas. Blaine casi frunce el ceño.

―Así que supongo ¿eres uno de los nuestros? ―su novio dijo ignorando la cuestión.

―Sí, pensé que era obvio pero sí. No es fácil encontrar un lugar para simplemente ser.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y Blaine observó, como los ojos se le estaban moviendo de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Scott y vaya, bien, eso _no_ estaba bien.

―¿Ese es un Armani?

―¡Lo es! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―Scott estaba radiante, literalmente, sonriendo a Kurt.

―La moda es como mi placer culpable.

Y entonces simplemente siguieron hablando de moda. Blaine escuchaba las palabras abrigo, camisa, pantalones y algunos locos nombres. Probablemente algunas líneas de moda o lo que sea. Le molestaba tanto que se dio la vuelta, rodando los ojos cuando Scott básicamente gritó algo y Kurt se rió. Sí, una jodidamente divertida noche aquí. De verdad asombrosa. Lo sabía, tenía la sensación de que Scott era alguien a quién debía mantener vigilado. No era que pensaba que era gay porque juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlas, no era su estilo. Pero ¿esta vez? Oh lo estaba juzgando, bastante. Scott no tenía derecho de mirar a su novio con grandes ojos y amplia sonrisa ni hacerlo reír ni nada que fuera labor de Blaine. Pero lo hacía. Y su novio, literalmente, cayó en la trampa, divagando sobre la ropa como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Claro, para Kurt, y Blaine adoraba escucharlo pero esto no era lo suyo. Lo intentó pero nunca podría decir lo que era Armani y lo que no. Y Scott podía y a Kurt le gustaba, juzgando por la sonrisa y cuán fácil hablaban. Es frustrante y esta no era la manera en que se imaginaba que iba a ser la noche. Bufando miró al camarero y pidió un cóctel. ¿Kurt estaba bien con que tomara? Bien, porque necesitaba esto, justo ahora.

Hablaron por una hora -quizás más- y Blaine estaba sorbiendo su cuarto cóctel, dulce, algo que sabia como fresa y dejó de escucharlos. Por supuesto, Kurt tenía permitido tener amigos. Claro, pero este chico era gay. ¡Gay! Y sabía demasiado de moda que era como si ambos nunca dejarían de hablar. ¡Jodidamente genial!

―¡Voy a bailar! ―Blaine dijo y se dio la vuelta, no tan estable como quisiera estar y moviéndose al compás a la pista de baile, ignorando a ambos. Dejándolos estar en su estúpido mundo de moda, él no quería eso. Estaba aquí para tener experiencia y superarse, y lo haría, justo ahora. ¿Siquiera podía bailar? Blaine se quedó mirando a sus pues moviéndose. Muy bien, probablemente podía y además la canción era buena para bailar así que como sea. Había visto a suficientes personas bailar y no era tan difícil, ¿cierto? Así que comenzó, moviendo el cuerpo con ritmo y a veces rozándose con otros que le sonreían, los ojos moviéndose de arriba a abajo en su cuerpo. Oh, ¿pensaban que era lindo? Al menos alguien le estaba prestando atención. Ignorando su ebria mente siempre devolvía la sonrisa a quien le sonreía o lo observaba. Estaba aquí para divertirse, y eran simples miradas así que era inofensivo. Al fin que Kurt estaba ocupado de todos modos así que ¿qué importaba? Bailó un poco más, sonriendo un poco mientras se puso cómodo alrededor de la gente y de los chicos, tal vez señales de apenas dieciocho años los acercaban a Blaine y a bailar con él. Bueno, ya que Kurt tenía permitido divertirse y hablar de moda con un chico, a Blaine también se le permitía tener diversión y baile. Con un chico.

―Estoy buscando a alguien más, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Uh? Ahí estaba la voz de Kurt y la mano de Kurt alrededor de su muñeca, tirando de Blaine a él y, ¡no! Él quería bailar.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó mientras con la mano sostenía a Blaine que no dejó de bailar.

―¿Bailandu?

―¿Estás tomado?

―No. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Una pequeña risa brotó de los lindos labios de su novio y Blaine no estaba seguro de entender lo que era tan gracioso.

―No tengo duda de eso. ¿Cuánto has tomado?

Blaine tarareo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en la cintura de Kurt, acercándolo mientras comenzaban a bailar―: ¿Cuatro cócteles?

―¿Cuatro? ―Kurt repitió y entonces se inclinó, robándole un beso y tarareo cuando saboreó a fresa. No había remedio, Blaine gruñó en el corto contacto de sus labios pero entonces se recordó por qué estaba bailando. Scott, sí. Abriendo los ojos volvió la mirada al bar, viendo al otro chico observándolos y fue difícil no sonreír con satisfacción. Sí, Kurt era suyo, por y para siempre, y ningún chico obsesionado con la moda podría tener a su novio. En algún lugar tras su cabeza estaba una voz susurrando que Kurt no lo dejaría ni haría nada para lastimar a Blaine, sin embargo, los celos se llevaban lo mejor de Blaine.

―¿Blaine?

―Sí, ¿amor?

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás celoso! ―susurró Kurt con ojos muy abiertos.

―No lo estoy ―negó y escuchó esa adorable sonrisa que solamente podía hacer su novio―: Bésame otra vez.

―No, aquí no. No contigo borracho.

―No estoy borracho, Kurt.

―Vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?

―_Kuuuuuurt_ ―Blaine gimió cuando su novio se fue poco a poco la pista de baile, llevando a su novio con él.

―Te daré un beso cuando estemos afuera.

Pero Blaine nunca consiguió ese beso. Mientras iban afuera caminaron directo al vehículo y tan pronto como estuvo en el asiento del copiloto Blaine se durmió. La mente ebria y los ojos demasiado pesados para mantenerse abiertos. Bueno, dormir no fue tan divertido cuando tuvo un estúpido sueño sobre el estúpido Scott, enamorándose de su novio y encantándolo con sus conocimientos de moda. Estúpido Scott siento estúpidamente alto y atractivo, y haciendo sonreír a Kurt. Se despertó, gimiendo cuando sintió la cabeza palpitante y luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, o en el de Kurt. Miró alrededor de la blanca habitación, vio una lámpara ardiendo en el buró, se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y entonces escuchó una puerta siendo abierta y vio a Kurt entrando. También estaba usando pijama, llevando una botella de agua en la mano y algunas píldoras. Ugh, ¿bien?

―¿Dolor de cabeza? ―Kurt sonrió y subió a la enorme cama con sábanas blancas mientras Blaine lentamente recordaba dónde estaba y por qué. Y entonces se sonrojó, poniéndose la sábana sobre la cabeza y gimiendo.

―¡Lo siento!

―Oye, está bien ―Kurt rió y le quitó la sábana de la cabeza de Blaine―: Toma esto, te sentirás mejor pronto.

Sin decir algo y sintiendo la vergüenza arrastrándose a través de su cuerpo agarró el agua y las píldoras de Kurt. Asintiendo en agradecimiento, puso las píldoras dentro de la boca, abrió la botella y se bebió la mitad. Su boca estaba tan seca que fue una buena sensación. Pero no tan mal como el dolor de cabeza. Estuvieron en silencio, Kurt lo observaba y Blaine le evitaba la mirada, persiguiendo los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en aquel bar. Los chicos, Scott, cócteles y baile. Oh, y celos. Demasiados celos. No era suficiente que tuviera que lidiar con homófobos idiotas, además debía vigilar a algunos chicos gay que coqueteaban con su novio. Genial, en verdad.

―Blaine ―Kurt habló tras un rato y el chico de cabello rizado dudó en mirarlo pero eventualmente lo hizo. Había una pequeña sonrisa de lado en esos hermosos labios y simplemente frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Kurt no estaba molesto con él? ¿Alguna vez lo estuvo? Ya que Blaine mismo pensaba que lo que hizo fue bastante... malo y nunca actuaba así como lo hizo hace algunas horas. Horas, ¿cierto? Todavía estaba oscuro afuera y no sentía que durmió demasiado.

―Los celos te hacen bastante candente.

―¡Oh Dios! ―gruñó y presionó las manos en su rostro.

Kurt rió de nuevo y corrió círculos tranquilizadores sobre la espalda de Blaine―: Pero no hay motivo para estar celoso. Aunque... cuando vi a ese chico queriendo bailar contigo, yo mismo estaba bastante celoso.

―¿Lo estabas? ―rápidamente levantó la vista hacia Kurt. ¿Ruborizado? ¡Estaba ruborizado!

―Por supuesto. Los vi a todos mirándote fijamente y entiendo la razón pero... no te compartiré.

―Oh... ―Blaine aclaró la voz―. Sí... bueno, tampoco quiero compartirte. Especialmente no con Scott.

―Aunque lo siento. Me distraje un poco porque es difícil encontrar a alguien que sepa de moda como yo.

Sip, y Blaine no entendía de moda. Pero por un segundo deseó poder, simplemente para darle a Kurt todo lo que deseaba.

―Pero eso no significa que te dejaré o ya no te amaré.

―Es sólo que... no me gusta como te mira y cuán fácil les es hablar.

―Esos son celos, Blaine. Y no es nada malo. No mientras simplemente sean celos saludables.

Bueno, no estaba seguro de eso ya que lo hacían sentir como si se volviera loco, lo que definitivamente no era.

―Y el que estemos celosos únicamente demuestra que significados muchos para el otro. Tenemos todo el derecho de estar celosos.

―Aunque no me gusta sentirme así. Pero no es que pueda... controlarlo. Simplemente te quiero y amo tanto que eso pasa. Y ese tal Scott me vuelve loco.

Unos labios besaron su sien y Kurt se acurrucó más cerca, tarareando y callando a Blaine tan fácilmente con su voz.

―Está bien sentirse así. Mientras que no lastimemos a alguien, está bien. Pero recuerda, siempre volveré a ti, no importa cuánto Scott se cruce en mi camino.

―Y yo siempre bailaré contigo ―Blaine sonrió y Kurt rió. No había razón para tener ninguna duda o miedo de que Kurt lo dejaría. Blaine confiaba en Kurt tanto como lo amaba, pero no confiaba en nadie más. Scott podía ser agradable, ahora, pero fácilmente podría engañar a alguien. ¿Honestamente? ¿Qué sabían de él? No demasiado. Y ni siquiera se trataba de Scott, se trataba de todas las personas que no podían dejar de molestar cuando lo necesitaban tanto.

―Muy bien cariño. Ahora duerme un poco más y hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

―Pero queríamos... tener sexo.

―Cuando te sientas mejor, ¿bien?

A veces era realmente molesto cuánta razón tenía Kurt, pero esto hacía sentir a Blaine amado, simplemente más y más.

* * *

><p>―Oh joder ―Kurt expresó cuando Blaine cayó sobre su espalda y lentamente salió de su culo, sudando, jadeando y besando la suave piel de su novio. Eran casi las 11am y ambos eyacularon al menos dos veces.<p>

―Supongo... supongo que funcionó ―Kurt dijo, la voz áspera y sentía la respiración Blaine contra la piel de su espalda.

―¿Funcionó? ―fue todo lo que Blaine consiguió sacar antes de que sus pesados ojos encontrarán la fuerza para abrirse.

Haciendo una mueca ligeramente se dio la vuelta, manteniendo a Blaine cerca y jalándolo hacia abajo de manera que estuviera encima de él, pasando los dedos por sus rizos húmedos.

―He oído al menos a cuatro personas caminando por el pasillo mientras me follabas.

Un poco de rubor se pintó sobre las mejillas de Blaine y acarició la boca contra el sudado cuello de Kurt. ¿Funcionó? ¿El pequeño viaje al bar gay y que se pusiera celoso, y un poco borracho? Quizás. Tal vez pero no estaba seguro.

―Simplemente te deseaba tanto ―suspiró―: Pero ya veremos si funcionó, ¿correcto?

―Suena como a un plan.

* * *

><p>Aviso: las actualizaciones cambiaron, serán cada martes ya que la autora puso fin a esta secuela justo el mismo día que yo publiqué. Cualquier cambio o novedad estarán en mi perfil.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Parte 3 - Celos Parte 2

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>Intentaré publicar más seguido porque realmente, realmente adoro este fic y disfruto escribir esta versión de los chicos :) ¡así que espero disfruten esta parte!<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 3. Celos Parte 2<p>

Si fuera posible Blaine habría estado ardiendo justo ahí donde estaba parado. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recargado contra las taquillas y los ojos ardiendo de manera no agradable. Y Blaine ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que parecía todo el día. Todo en lo que se enfocaba era ese estúpido Scott de pie con los tan llamados chicos populares y riendo. Riéndose con su Kurt, tocándole el hombro y dándole esas miradas que Blaine deseaba incendiaran justo ese lugar. Pero la magia no era real y eso era imposible que pasara, no importaba cuánto lo deseara. ¿Y Kurt? Se reía con él, sin preocupaciones pero aun así sin reírse como Blaine sabía. Desde el corazón y tan fuerte que llegaba a las comisuras de sus ojos por lo que casi estaban cerrados. La única satisfacción que tomó de esa imagen.

―Parece que quieres matar a alguien ―Rachel dijo y ugh, muy bien esto era innecesario. No estaba de humor para lidiar con Rachel Berry justo ahora. Pero Rachel no era una de esas personas que se rendían tan fácilmente. Ella se giró para fijar la vista en la misma dirección que Blaine y le dio una mirada como si intentara decir «Te lo dije».

―Sabía que esto pasaría. Tan pronto como un chico gay popular apareciera, él te dejaría.

―Todavía somos novios, Rachel.

Ella abrió su taquilla y sacó libro de su bolso para meterlos ahí―: Sí, ahora. Pero pronto verá que simplemente ser amigos está dañando su condición popular. Y estarás con el corazón roto y miserable comiendo helado y viendo todos los capítulos de Dolton Abbey-

―Es Downton Abbey-

―Y me llamarás o a Mercedes y llorarás por días.

Blaine blanqueó los ojos empujando sus lentes sobre la nariz y suspiró con alivio cuando Mercedes se les unió y le dio a Rachel una mirada reprobatoria.

―Calla, Berry. Kurt y Blaine están felices. Simplemente temes ya que él es tan talentoso y quieres que deje el club Glee. Deja en paz a Blaine y su relación.

Blaine articuló un gracias mientras Mercedes le sonrió y abrió su taquilla en tanto Rachel la cerró de golpe y presionó sus libros contra el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos.

―¿Creen que lo estoy diciendo porque me temo que Kurt podría ser mejor que yo? Oh no, están equivocados. Simplemente mírenlos.

Y los tres miraron, observando a Scott hablando con Kurt con ojos brillantes y – vaya, está bien nadie debería mirar a Kurt de esa manera – y extendiéndole el teléfono a Kurt. Blaine trató de no gruñir como un perro.

―En primer lugar están bromeando, luego intercambian números y bromean un poco más. Pero entonces la broma parará y coquetearan, y luego ambos se pondrán curiosos y ya saben que curiosidad tienen las personas.

Mercedes alzó una ceja mirando a Rachel con algo más que incredulidad y sacudió la cabeza eventualmente por Rachel Berry la reina del drama. Aunque Blaine no podía evitar pensar cuánto deseaba que Kurt no hiciera eso. No quería verlo escribiéndole a Scott y no tener ni puta idea de lo que se escribían. Moda, sí pero, ¿había tanto de lo que hablar? Bueno, no lo sabría ya que eso era demasiado aburrido para él pero, ¿quizás esta era la cuestión por la que perdería a Kurt? ¿Ya que no tenían los mismo intereses?

―Verás que estoy en lo cierto ―Rachel dijo, los ojos grandes y penetrantes en sus cabezas – o al menos lo intentaba – y luego dio la vuelta sobre sus tacones y se fue―: Los veo mañana chicos.

―No la escuches. El chico te quiere y tú lo quieres, lo puedo decir. Ella simplemente está celosa y temerosa porque Kurt es talentoso.

Mercedes tenía un punto. Kurt era de verdad talentoso y Blaine nunca olvidaría la primera vez que cantó y bailó en el club Glee. Para él fue la voz más Hermosa que había escuchado y su cuerpo era flexible y también pecaminoso – sí, ya que Blaine conocía ese cuerpo mejor que nadie – y todavía se preguntaba como Kurt podía hacer todas esas cosas. Bailar como si sus caderas nacieron para eso, cantar como si un ángel le dio la voz, era bueno en francés, dar tutorías a algunos estudiantes y luego, ¿tener todas esas buenas notas? De acuerdo, Kurt ya no estaba tan ocupado – solamente seguía algunas 'responsabilidades' que tenía por ser popular – pero Blaine sabía las cosas que él hacía antes de que estuvieran juntos. Sí, Kurt era definitivamente talentoso en tantas maneras y esto era algo que a Rachel Berry no le gustaba.

―Y si estás preocupado dile que no te agrada ese tal Scott. Tus ojos son muy obvios Blainers ―sonrió abiertamente y cerró su taquilla.

―Creo que no tengo nada por lo que estar preocupado pero además sé que he estado soñando con Kurt por dos años y nunca pensé que terminaríamos juntos. Pero ahora lo estamos y quiero estar con él el mayor tiempo posible.

Y la idea de que podría perderlo tras solamente cuatro meses era terrible. En realidad nunca hablaron de lo que querían hacer tras la escuela o a donde ir, pero Kurt le dijo que quería que Blaine estuviera ahí con él. Claro que Blaine quería lo mismo pero este año escolar acababa de comenzar y demasiadas cosas podrían pasar. Algo como Scott y realmente no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con esto más que confiar en Kurt.

―Puedes ser un chico tan tonto aunque eres listo ―Mercedes casi se rió y Blaine la miró con confusión.

―El chico siempre tiene un ojo en ti. Todo el tiempo. Si no fueran novios diría que es tremendamente espeluznante.

Blaine la miró, entonces volvió a Kurt y encontró su mirada. Estaba mirando a Blaine por encima del hombro y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, como intentando decir que lamentaba estar ahí y no con él. La carga de los chicos populares, pensó.

―Así que, ¿te llamo más tarde y podemos hablar de la fiesta de Halloween?

―Sí, claro ―Blaine dijo abrazándola de despedida y siguiendo sus pensamientos. Sí, el club Glee estaba planeando una fiesta de Halloween y todos estaban como locos planeándola. Disfraces, bebidas, sabía que el alcohol no estaba permitido pero como esto no detendría a algunos estudiantes de traer alcohol consigo. Cada año esto pasaba sin importar que gran evento tomara lugar en la escuela. No es que realmente quisiera asistir a esta fiesta pero Kurt lo haría y era Glee, sus amigos también estarían ahí. Blaine sólo gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra los casilleros.

Entonces hubo pasos, escuchó a Puck riéndose y pasándolo, dejando la escuela. Los ojos moviéndose a la dirección de donde provenían, vio a su novio caminando hacia él y por un momento alejó los pensamientos, sonriendo.

―¡Mañana los veo chicos! ―Kurt agitó la mano y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine cuando estuvo justo frente a él.

―Hola ―susurró y Blaine sintió sus labios estrecharse en una gran sonrisa únicamente destinada para Kurt. Sus manos encontraron el camino a los brazos de Kurt.

―Hola ―susurró en respuesta, dando la bienvenida al dulce beso en sus labios.

―Lamento que hayas esperado. No dejaban de hablar sobre la fiesta de Halloween y los disfraces.

―Está bien ―Blaine murmuró, perdiéndose en esos ojos verde azules y pasando las manos de arriba y a abajo de los brazos de Kurt, ocultos por la sudadera color púrpura con cuello en V.

―Aun así lo siento. Ahora, ¿vamos a mi casa para que pueda hacer las paces contigo y algo Bueno para comer?

―¿Y Downton Abbey?

Vio el brillo en los ojos de Kurt, el que tenía desde que empezaron a ver este programa de televisión y Blaine tenía que admitir que Kurt estaba pero que él en esto. Lo que era gracioso además de un enorme alivio. Lo asustaba demasiado que siempre friqueaba por series o libros o películas más que Kurt. Pero su novio lo sorprendía una y otra vez.

―Esa ni siquiera es una opción, cariño.

Kurt retrocedió y tomó la mano de Blaine saliendo del edificio y caminando directo al estacionamiento. Mientras se paraban junto a auto de Kurt, Blaine le abrió la puerta con una orgullosa sonrisa, haciendo a su novio reír y rodar los ojos pero dándole un pequeño beso de todos modos para expresar su agradecimiento. Cerrando la puerta daba la vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta su mirada encontró a Scott, sentado solo en su auto y apartando la vista cuando Blaine captó la mirada. Y a Blaine no le gustaba eso.

* * *

><p>―No pueden hacerle esto, Blaine ―Kurt murmuró contra el pecho de Blaine ya que estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo los últimos minutos del episodio de Downton Abbey que se habían perdido.<p>

―Es simplemente injusto ―Kurt habló – acerca de Mr. Bates – y Blaine bajó la mirada a él, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el cabello de Kurt mientras escuchaba divagar a su novio. Todo lo que Blaine hizo fue sonreír y asentir a todas la cosas que decía sobre Mr. Bates y Anna.

―Odio este programa.

―No, te encanta ―Blaine rió y escuchó la puerta siendo abierta seguido de la voz del señor Hummel.

―¡Hola chicos!

―¡Hola! ―gritaron al unísono y Kurt se puso de pie sin irse antes de besar a Blaine en la mejilla, que lo siguió para dar la bienvenida al padre de Kurt.

―¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? ―Kurt preguntó mientras Blaine saludaba con la mano a Burt.

―Largo pero bien. ¿He escuchado que hay alguna fiesta de Halloween en camino?

―Sí, nuestro club Glee organiza una ―dijo Kurt y a Blaine le gusto el sonido de 'nuestro club Glee'―: Pero no estamos seguros si iremos.

―¿No es algo a que tienes que asistir? ¿Ya que eres popular? ―Burt pregunto y rió cuando Kurt gimoteó.

―¡Papáaa! No soy tan popular y no tengo que estar ahí.

Blaine se rió entre dientes cuando Burt fue a la cocina y oyó a Kurt gemir y aunque no podía verlo estaba seguro de que rodó los ojos. Sin embargo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Kurt de que no tenían que ir ahí ya que Blaine estaba seguro de que lo harían porque Kurt quería.

―Uh huh ―Burt se rió entre dientes y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine―: ¿Cómo te va, chico?

―Bien.

―¿Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer después de la escuela?

―Todavía no. Sigo averiguándolo ―y esto era algo que lo incomodaba. Le gustaba cantar pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera lidiar con algo así. Interpretar frente a miles de personas. El club Glee era algo más y desde que Kurt estaba con ellos, él no estaba tan temeroso como antes. Usualmente, cuando estaban actuando, Blaine dejaba de pensar y se concentraba en la canción y bailaba, y siempre que terminaban empezaba a temblar y estaba feliz de estar entre bastidores. A veces la timidez aún lo molestaba. Bueno, para ser honesto, lo molestaba mucho.

―No te preocupes, todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo ―dijo Burt y tomó un vaso de agua.

―Encontraremos algo ―dijo Kurt y besó la mejilla de Blaine, haciéndolo ruborizarse lo que hacía que Kurt besara sus mejillas una vez más. Por lo general, Blaine estaba en contra de esto, compartir besos, todo tipo de besos en frente de otras personas. Esto cambió desde la noche en Scandals y estaba contento de que cambió. Al menos en frente de sus familias y rodeados de sus amigos. Aunque, la escuela, todavía era algo diferente.

―Tenemos que terminar la tarea―dijo Blaine.

―Muy bien. Vamos a estar en mi cuarto, papá.

Burt asintió lentamente y puso el vaso en la tarja―: No olviden que me iré pronto. Mi cita con Carole.

―¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ―Kurt sonrió y fueron a la habitación de Kurt, despidiéndose de Burt.

―¿Suena a que hay algo serio entre tu papá y la mamá de Finn? ―preguntó Blaine cuando estuvieron dentro de la recamara de Kurt, a puerta cerrada.

―Se le propondrá esta noche.

Sus ojos color avellana se ensancharon, seguido de una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y Kurt asintió con entusiasmo. Burt había estado saliendo con Carole por un tiempo ya y aunque era extraño para ellos, tanto imaginar a Finn siendo el hermanastro de Kurt, al final, no les importaba. Únicamente porque seguían hablando de cómo solamente quedaba un año de escuela. Lo que llevaba a pensar en la universidad, pensar en el futuro, pensar el uno en el otro.

Era un tema que asustaba y enorme que Blaine había estado evitando durante un tiempo y no quería sacar ahora el tema. Pero ¿cuándo? Ya era octubre y noviembre estaba cerca así que se tragó el miedo y preguntó―: ¿Piensas en eso? ¿Tu futuro?

Kurt se sentó en la cama tomando su bolso y sacando los libros – claro que todavía había tarea que necesitaba ser hecha – mientras Blaine habló y arqueó las cejas, mirando a su novio.

―Sí. Incluso antes de que estuviéramos juntos pero pensé esperar hasta que supiéramos lo que quieres hacer.

¿Entonces? ¿Él ya sabía lo que quería hacer? Hubo un ligero dolor en su corazón al saber que Kurt ya lo supiera y no lo hubiera dicho. Aunque la razón por la que no dijo nada era algo Blaine comprendía. Kurt siempre pensaba en Blaine primero y luego usualmente reaccionaba. Pero en realidad no quería eso todo el tiempo. Quería saberlo todo.

―¿Y qué es? ―preguntó al final y tomó su propio bolso, sacando los apuntes antes de sentarse junto a Kurt.

―Quiero ser un diseñador. Realmente disfruto crear ropa así que pensaba ir a New York o Chicago y estudiar eso.

―Sí, eres en verdad bueno con eso.

―¿Verdad? ―Kurt sonrió y bajó el bolso al piso―: Scott lo dijo también. Su Hermana mayor estudió en Chicago y dijo que le encantó.

Scott, siempre era Scott. Scott piensa esto y Scott piensa eso y oh, mira, además es gay. La sonrisa se le fue y se ocupó con el libro de inglés, fingiendo que buscaba algo.

―Bueno, eso es Bueno para ti.

De alguna manera su relación alcanzó este nuevo punto. Kurt era capaz de leer Blaine a veces pero con cada día que pasaba llegó a ser mejor y mejor en ello por lo Blaine no estuvo realmente sorprendido cuando Kurt le quitó el libro.

―Oye ―susurró y besó a Blaine―: Encontraremos algo, no te preocupes. Y si quieres… quiero decir, iremos a la misma ciudad.

Escuchar que Blaine era parte de los planes de Kurt y su futuro, todavía, lo calmaba. Pero las cosas siempre podían cambiar, siempre, y Scott era alguien que podía cambiar algo entre ellos. Él tenía más en común con Kurt que Blaine. Especialmente lo de la moda que era algo que él no podía entender o que le gustara. Siempre se aseguraba de lucir bien y limpio, pero no le importaba que marca usaba o de que estaba hecho.

―Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo durante el mayor tiempo posible ―fue lo único que pudo decir. De lo contrario, temía que se colapsaría o diría algo malo sobre Scott.

―Yo también. Por un muy largo tiempo cariño.

* * *

><p>―¡Estoy tan harto de ese idiota! ―gruñó Blaine cuando entró al cuarto de Mercedes y cayó en la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando sus gafas se le presionaron contra el rostro. Se volvió de espaldas y Mercedes cerró la puerta detrás de sí.<p>

―¿Te refieres a Kurt?

―No. Hablo de Scott. Todo es sobre Scott ―sentándose vio a Mercedes tomar su portátil porque en realidad planearon ver la lista de canciones para la fiesta de Halloween pero él no estaba de humor para ningún tipo de música. En días pasados había estado observando a Kurt y Scott, había escuchado las conversaciones y grititos sobre moda. Fue molesto, doloroso y nada que Blaine disfrutara. Especialmente no cuando él y Kurt estaban solos y Scott aparecería d la nada.

―Simplemente disfrutan de algo juntos.

―No me agrada. No puedo… no estoy metido en la moda como ellos y se están acercando demasiado, Mercedes. Se acercan demasiado.

Su amiga estaba concentrada en la pantalla, escogiendo canciones pero escuchó y dijo―: Son amigos, Blainers. ¿De verdad estas creyendo las palabras de Rachel?

―No, claro que no. Pero es sólo que-

―Estás celoso.

Blaine cerró la boca y no asintió. Era cierto, estaba celoso y que no le gustaba estar celoso. Pero también estaba asustado. El viejo sentimiento que tenía desde que comenzaron a salir en realidad nunca lo dejó. La idea de no ser lo suficientemente bueno o, en general, no ser suficiente para Kurt. No ser la persona que él quería y necesitaba.

―Lo estoy. Y tengo miedo. É les mi primer novio y yo... puedo ser estúpido pero únicamente quiero que sea mi novio. He esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tengo simplemente quiero conservarlo.

Ella asintió, poniendo al lado el portátil y giró para encarar a Blaine. Sabía que no harían nada hasta que hablaran de esto ya que ella era la única persona con que Blaine alguna vez hablaría además de sus padres y Kurt.

―Las parejas rompen, Blaine. No digo que ustedes lo harán, pero déjalo respirar. Scott es un chico gay, amando la ropa al igual que Kurt y sabes que no tenemos muchos chicos gays en la escuela. Al menos no lo sabemos.

―Lo sé. Lo entiendo pero aun así- todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Una sonrisa simpática se le estrechó en los labios y le apretó la mano con gentileza.

―Sé que lo es. Pero además sé que ustedes de verdad, de verdad se aman. Y confías en Kurt, ¿cierto?

―Así es. Pero no confío en Scott.

Rió ligeramente y asintió―: Por supuesto que no. Pero confías en Kurt. Esta no será la última vez que pase y si él hace algo estúpido, lo que dudo, sabrás lo mucho que significas para él.

Esto era incluso más atemorizante. Darse cuenta que quizás no significaba tanto para Kurt como pensaba. Que solamente era un flechazo, un pequeño amor que lentamente estaba desapareciendo porque había otra persona.

―Si quieres estar seguro simplemente dile a Scott que retroceda.

―¿Qué?

Esto nunca cruzó la mente de Blaine ya que no era esa clase persona. Normalmente ignoraba a los idiotas, se acostumbró a ignorar a todas las personas que lo lastimaban y a avanzar. Pelear o gritar no era nada que le gustara y no sabía si tan siquiera podría.

―Sé que no eres así, pero creo que deberías al menos... ¿intentar?

―No puedo... no... No soy así.

―Claro que no. Lo sé. Pero tampoco eres el Blaine que fuiste antes de Kurt.

Confusión era lo único que pudo mostrar en su rostro. ¿Cambió? ¿Se volvió alguien más? ¿Alguien que Mercedes ya no le agradaba?

―Eres más feliz y más valiente que antes. ¿Recuerdas que nunca fuiste a ninguna de nuestras fiestas? ¿O como normalmente evitabas a las personas en general? Desde que estás con Kurt no lo haces. Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor.

―¿En serio?

Mercedes asintió, con una amplia sonrisa extiéndase por los labios y él casi se ruborizó. Esto era bueno, ¿cierto? Era bueno que pudiera ser más abierto, esa gente, sus amigos podían ver que era más feliz. Y era verdad. Kurt lo hacía feliz. Lo hacía sentir como si fuera el chico más feliz en el mundo. Así que sonrió y murmuró un gracias antes de que volvieran a buscar algunas canciones para la fiesta de Halloween.

* * *

><p>La fuerte música, los cuerpos bailando algunos demasiado cerca, algunos borrachos, otros intentando bailar más que realmente haciéndolo, eran todas las razones por las que no le gustaban las fiestas. Siempre había algunos chicos y chicas tomados, hacienda estupideces y él intentaba evadirlos. Luego estaban los chicos populares, sentados juntos, celebrando juntos y el resto, que incluía a Blaine que estaba parado lejos de la gente tomada y viendo todos los diferentes disfraces. Algunos asustaban, otros tontos, algunos no estaban vestidos, como Kurt y él que estaban – como en los días pasados – riendo con Scott por algo. Y ambos estaban tomados, incluso Kurt, que era justo porque Blaine había bebido la última vez que estuvieron fuera. Ni siquiera eso lo hacía sentir incómodo ni enfadado.<p>

Por lo general era Scott quien le hacía sentir todas estas cosas. La forma en que miraba a Kurt, cómo se movía cada vez más cerca y casualmente tocaba a Kurt en el hombro o el brazo. Todas estas cositas volvían loco a Blaine, llenaba su cuerpo con tantos calos y furia que no estaba seguro de como por cuánto tiempo se quedaría de pie sin hacer nada. Sin decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando Scott se acercó y Kurt lo rechazó, toda la sencillez y la felicidad desapareció de su rostro y Blaine pensó que era suficiente. Simplemente suficiente.

Afortunadamente antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido Kurt ya estaba caminando con él, claramente sin piernas sobrias pero por lo menos no arrastró las palabras cuando dijo al oído de Blaine―: Dejamos este lugar cariño. Quiero estar a solas contigo.

Blaine no podía estar más de acuerdo así que tomó la mano de Kurt, y se fue del lugar. Pero tuvo una sensación, cuando sus ojos y los de Scott se encontraron, de que esto todavía no había acabado. En absoluto. Esta mirada retadora significaba algo y Blaine no estaba seguro del qué. Con claridad, nada bueno, eso era seguro.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	4. Parte 4 - Correo electrónico

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicos! No, no he olvidado este fic :) Así que aquí estamos, de vuelta para seguir a los chicos en su último año de instituto. ¡Háganme saber lo que piensan!<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 4. Correo electrónico<p>

―¡OH DIOS MÍO! ―exclamó Blaine cuando estaba sentado frente al portátil y leía las noticias sobre Doctor Who.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Kurt que estaba sentado en la cama de Blaine y estiró el cuello, intentando ver algo.

―¡Hay un especial de Doctor Who pronto!

Rodó a un lado, dejando a Kurt ver lo que vio pero record que Kurt no tenía idea de Doctor Who. Bueno, no realmente pero conocía el nombre y que viajaba por el tiempo. Todavía no habían encontrado en tiempo para ver un episodio. No con la escuela y tarea.

―Quiero ir. Lo proyectaran en los cines en dos semanas.

―Suena a que Doctor Who es algo grande ―sonrió Kurt y presionó un beso en la mejilla de Blaine que no dejó de sonreír con suficiencia.

―¡Lo es! A muchas personas le encanta esta serie y, bueno, es algo loco pero es asombroso.

―Veo cuan emocionado estás por lo que no tengo duda de ello ―dijo Kurt y se recostó en la cama, tomando su libro de matemáticas y terminando la tarea. Blaine todavía estaba brincando en la silla, claramente emocionado y claro que iría al cine y lo vería. Sin duda.

―¿Irías conmigo? ―preguntó Blaine cuando Kurt cerró su libro y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama.

―¿Ver Doctor Who? No lo sé. Dudo ponerme al día sobre todo en dos semanas.

Blaine intentó esconder su decepción. Su novio tenía razón en el hecho de que esto era algo que lo hacía muy feliz y pensó, que, Kurt iría con él porque lo haría feliz.

―Sí, tienes razón ―dijo y cerró el portátil, y subió a la cama, sentándose junto a su novio. De verdad quería compartir esto con su novio y dejarlo ser parte de todo lo que le gustaba. Justo como él quería ser parte de todos los pasatiempos de Kurt. Incluso intentó leer esas revistas de moda pero eran aburridas. Ni siquiera podía decir la diferencia entre todas las camisas que había visto mientras Kurt sabía todo, o al menos eso parecía.

―Podrías llevar a Mercedes contigo.

―Mis amigos no ven Doctor Who. Simplemente iré solo ―dijo y por un momento se sintió como antes de que Kurt y él estuvieran juntos. Cuando era solamente él y su recamara, y todos sus libros favoritos, películas y series. Cuando era únicamente él y su pequeño mundo. No le gusto esa sensación. Pero tampoco podía forzar a Kurt para que fuera con él y viera algo en lo que no estaba interesado, y se sentía como un chiquillo malcriado por estar tan enojado debido a eso. Era normal que le gustaran cosas y que a otras personas no. Al igual que Kurt y su interés por la moda.

―Creo que es una buena idea, ¿ya sabes?

―¿Que este solo? ―preguntó Blaine y se arrepintió de decirlo ya que no lo quería decir de esa maneras.

―No, cariño. Claro que no ―dijo Kurt, la alerta escrita en toda la cara.

―Mierda, lo siento. No lo quise decir de esa manera ―dijo Blaine y se frotó la frente pero únicamente se calmó cuando sintió la mano de Kurt en su espalda.

―Yo nunca te dejaría solo, Blaine. Y si te sientes solo simplemente llámame. Al igual que yo te llamaré. Pero, a lo que me refería es que creo que es importante tener algo para nosotros. Como que estoy totalmente interesado en la moda, lo que está bien. Tener algo que disfrutar cuando no puedo estar contigo. Y justo como tú tienes algunas de tus series de las que puedes disfrutar cuando no esté yo.

En realidad resopló por la parte de 'cuando no puedo estar contigo' y esto hizo a Kurt sonreír.

―Es importante que podamos hacer cosas a solas. Entonces tendremos algo de espacio para respirar y no ponernos nerviosos el uno al otro.

―Nunca haría eso, Kurt. Pero entiendo a lo que refieres.

―Bien. Si no te comparé los boletos, para que lo sepas. Y entonces volverás a mí y veré lo feliz que eres.

* * *

><p>Un día antes del especial de Doctor Who se sentía mejor, emocionado de ir ahí y simplemente tener algo para sí mismo. Quizás era algo que de verdad necesitaban ya que Kurt y él pasaba literalmente cada momento libre juntos. Lo sabía, en algún punto, pasar demasiado tiempo con alguien podía volverse insano pero siempre sentía como si no pudiera tener suficiente de Kurt. Y siempre sentía lo mismo de parte de su novio.<p>

Sin embargo, este pequeño descanso era probablemente una Buena idea. Porque no ver A Kurt significaba extrañarlo y estar aún más feliz de verlo. Por eso estaba de buen humor mientras salió de clase para almorzar junto con Kurt. Solamente que, lo que vio no lo hizo feliz.

Ahí estaba Kurt con Mercedes y Scott de pie junto a él, luciendo como si estaba arrepentido. Kurt estaba simplemente escuchando y Mercedes parecía como si quisiera saltar sobre Scott. Por eso se sintió alarmado y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, casi arremetiendo contra el jugador de fútbol que sostenía una bandeja con demasiada comida.

―Lo siento de verdad ―dijo Scott.

―Todos cometemos errores. Está bien ―dijo Kurt, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y una sonrisa incluso más ancha cuando vio a Blaine. Scott se percató del cambio en los ojos de Kurt y miró a su derecha, notando también a Blaine.

―Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

―Muy bien ―dijo Scott y los dejó solos. Blaine lo observe irse y se sentó junto a Kurt, dándole una mirada inquisitiva antes de que viera el rostro de Mercedes. Ella estaba molesta y esto significaba que algo no estaba bien.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Blaine finalmente.

―Simplemente quería disculparse por su conducta.

Blaine asintió, recordando que la noche fue muy bien pero la explicación de Kurt no lo calmó porque se dio cuenta de la alarmada expresión de Mercedes y no estaba seguro de lo que significaba exactamente. Quería preguntar pero tenía la sensación de que no debería hacerlo con Kurt ahí. Fue la primera vez que sintió que no podía hablar libremente cerca de él y realmente no le gustó.

―¿Emocionado por mañana? ―preguntó Kurt.

―Uh, sí. No puedo esperar ―dijo Blaine, intentando no sonreír pero sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Kurt contra su mejilla.

Comieron el almuerzo, hablaron del próximo examen de historia y entonces, cuando Mercedes y él estuvieron por fin a solas – ya que tenían inglés juntos – preguntó.

―Parecía que querías matar a Scott.

―Ni siquiera comiences con él. É les tan imbécil.

Blaine se sintió alarmado, confuso ya que dudaba que Kurt anduviera con un imbécil. Incluso Puck, a quien Blaine siempre había considerado un imbécil, no lo era. Ninguno de los amigos de Kurt era realmente un imbécil, al menos no la gente que conoció e incluso hablaba de vez en cuando. Kurt era famoso así que no era en realidad extraño que se involucrara con todos eso chicos famosos.

Afortunadamente dejaron de preguntarle si Kurt y él realmente tenían algo y todos los que no lo aprobaban fueron ignorados por Kurt. Lo que hizo que Blaine lo amara incluso más aunque se sintió mal al principio.

―Se acercó a mí antes de que Kurt siquiera estuviera y fue bastante grosero conmigo. Pero cuando Kurt vio fue ese chico súper dulce, disculpándose por lo que sea.

―¿Le contaste eso a Kurt? ―preguntó Blaine cuando se sentaron a esperar al profesor.

―Claro que no. No conozco a este chico pero quizás simplemente no le agrado. En realidad no quiero regar más rumores.

Blaine record la mirada que Scott le dio cuando Kurt y él se fueron de la fiesta de Halloween. La retadora mirada de alguien que no tiene buena intenciones. Pero fue agradable con Kurt, incluso era Bueno con los amigos de Kurt y tal vez solamente quería estar con los chicos populares. Mercedes y él no eran populares. Era la respuesta más lógica a la que pudo llegar. Sí, quizás estaba interesado en Kurt pero Blaine sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Nadie tenía ni una oportunidad de meterse entre ellos.

No tras todo lo que hicieron el uno por el otro.

―Probablemente nos odia porque no somos populares.

―Oh, genial. Otro hostigador ―gruñó Mercedes.

―No te preocupes. Ya conocerán su verdadero rostro. Estoy seguro.

Estaba seguro de que Kurt lo descubriría y que nunca sería amigo de alguien que trataba a Blaine, o a sus amigos, como si fueran nada. Sí, su novio era popular, muchos de los chicos intentaban ser su amigo. Pero había una diferencia entre ser amigos y ser amigable. Kurt era amigable y cuidadoso con la etiqueta de amigos. Cuando comenzaron a salir y conoció a Puck casi estuvo seguro de que ellos eran amigos porque ambos eran populares. Puck le probó su error y fue quien más los apoyaba cuando se trataba de su relación.

Cualquiera de sus amigos que estuviera en contra de ellos, fue ignorado por Kurt y Puck. Ellos eran amigos, para cualquier otra persona Kurt era amigable y ahí estaba el problema. Incluso si alguien era un idiota Kurt no los ignoraría de inmediato. Esperaría y vería, y el tiempo entre estos dos puntos, bueno, Blaine esperaba que Kurt viera que tan idiota era Scott lo antes posible.

Después de la escuela, con la tarea hecha y habiendo cenado, cayó en la cama de Kurt, suspirando porque era finalmente noche de viernes y no tendría que estudiar al día siguiente. Nop. El día siguiente era el día de Doctor Who y realmente no podía esperar para dormirse y levantarse para alistarse. Vieron algo en la televisión, ambos sin saber en realidad lo que era. Simplemente sonaba en el fondo mientras se abrazaban. Y mientras se quitó las gafas porque Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera verlo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ―Blaine preguntó mientras sus dedos vacilaban con los botones de la camisa de Kurt.

―Ayudar a mi padre y luego quiero trabajar en mis papeles de la universidad.

La Universidad, cierto. Blaine todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer o ser. Dominó evitar este tema, incluso en su mente. Era demasiada presión para él ye incluso un poco atemorizante imaginar el tiempo del instituto casi se acababa y ellos simplemente... irían a otro lugar y de igual manera algo que amaban. Asustaba pensar que Kurt iría a Chicago o New York, y él no tenía ni idea de lo que quería. Bueno, quería estar con Kurt, eso lo sabía.

―Yo... todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer. Pero quiero ir a donde tú estés.

―¿Qué hay de la música? ¿No estabas interesado en eso?

―Lo estoy pero... no quiero volverme famoso ni nada. Simplemente me gusta tocar para mí o las personas que amo.

―Muy mal. Porque tienes una asombrosa voz ―sonrió a su novio y presionó un corto beso en los labios de Blaine que se ruborizó ligeramente.

―Pensaré en ello en Navidad, supongo. Los exámenes están cerca y estaremos ocupados con eso. Pero en verdad quiero ir a donde vayas tú.

―Y yo te quiero conmigo ―susurró Kurt y besó a Blaine otra vez, más profundo y por más tiempo. Lentamente Blaine rodó sobre la espada, con la mirada asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera con seguro y luego dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió los labios de Kurt en el cuello. La última vez que tuvieron sexo fue tras la fiesta de Halloween, por lo tanto, eran tres semanas desde esa noche y Blaine se preguntaba como lograron resistir. Bueno, la escuela los mantenía ocupados y sus familias también. Especialmente desde que Burt y Carole se comprometieron, las cosas estaban locas. Pero estaba emocionado de asistir a esa boda junto con Kurt y bailar lento con él.

El camino de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Kurt en sus pantalones, cuan fácilmente los abrió y bajó el cierre.

―Nos quiero desnudos ―susurró Blaine y vio a su novio asintiendo, sonriendo cuando presionó un pequeño beso en los labios de Blaine. La ropa estuvo pronto fuera, olvidada sobre la silla junto a la cama. Sabía que Burt no estaría de vuelta por otra hora así que no había mucho tiempo pero suficiente, por lo que no sería desperdiciado en vestirse de nuevo.

De vuelta sobre la espalda vio cuando los labios de Kurt fueron a su clavícula, chupando suavemente y abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche, estirando la mano por el lubricante y condón. Le gustaba asentir a Kurt o que Kurt lo sintiera, pero siempre era tan desastroso y no tenían tiempo suficiente para limpiarse. Dejando ambas cosas caer junto a él, jadeó cuando Kurt besó su vientre, bajo su ombligo y lamió la cabeza de su pene duro. Rojo y ya cubierto con líquido pre-seminal.

Luego, y no tenía idea de cuando Kurt tomó el lubricante, sintió dedos resbaladizos contra su entrada, conteniendo el aliento cuando uno se deslizo dentro pero gimiendo cuando unos labios se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de su pene y se sumergieron, tragando toda su longitud.

―¡Oh cielos!

Comenzó a gemir, moviendo lentamente las caderas con los movimientos de Kurt, inseguro de si quería más boca o más dedos dilatándolo. Luego sintió su emergente orgasmo porque había sido tanto tiempo desde que lo hicieron y decidió que quería más de los de Kurt.

―Kurt, b... bésame ―y los amados labios estuvieron de nuevo sobre los suyos, besándolo profundamente y la lengua de Kurt lamiendo el interior de la boca. Ambos estaban respirando más rápido, produciendo todo esos dulces ruidos y las manos explorando libremente la piel del otro, los músculos definidos y volviendo a Blaine loco. A veces se pillaba pensando en cuando era virgen. Cuando era tan difícil imaginar poder hacer esto. Ahora no podía tener suficiente y nunca quería dejar de hacerlo con Kurt.

―Estoy listo ―susurró y su novio se echó para atrás, sonriendo con amor en los ojos y envolvió el condón en su largo y duro pene. Quitando el sudor de la frente observó a Kurt recubriendo su duro miembro con lubricante, arrastrando los pies más cerca y dejando a Blaine descansar apretado encima. Mordiéndose los labios esperando sentir, cómo Kurt se hundía lentamente dentro de él y cuando lo hizo puso los ojos en blanco, disfrutando lo estrecho y el ardor. Ya no dolía, en realidad le encantaba sentir que estaba lleno.

―Dios, cariño, siempre te sientes tan bien ―gimió Kurt, agachándose y besando a Blaine de nuevo mientras estaba completamente dentro. Esperaron algunos segundos y entonces Blaine asintió y Kurt comenzó el movimiento. Poco a poco, dejando que Blaine lo sintiera y con eso los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, más desenfrenado y sólo cuando envolvió las piernas alrededor de Kurt comenzó a moverse más rápido, caderas y testículos golpeando contra la piel de Blaine.

Le encantaba y si quiera sentía alguna pena de que le encantara. La manera en que el largo pene de Kurt se presionaba en su interior, estirándolo más y más, y golpeando ese dulce punto que le hacía ver estrellas y gemir hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Le encantaba como Kurt iba de lentas embestidas a follar duro y cubriendo sus labios y piel con interminables besos. Y todo esto lo hacía correrse fuerte.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimió, los dedos se clavaban en la espalda de Kurt y su entrada dio un apretón alrededor del pene, sintiendo cómo su novio también se corrió.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el cuerpo de Kurt cayó sobre él, sudoroso, respirando tan rápido como lo hacía Blaine y tanto que necesitaron un minuto o dos para calmarse.

Lentamente, con un gruñido, Kurt salió de Blaine, quitándose el condón y haciendo un nudo con los dedos temblorosos, antes de arrojarlo al pequeño bote de basura al lado de la cama. Entonces sus labios estaban besando la mejilla de Blaine, juguetonamente y feliz hacienda al pequeño chico reír sofocado.

―¿Ducha? ¿Y luego unos mimos antes de que te vayas?

Blaine asintió y lo besó dulcemente.

* * *

><p>El especial del Doctor Who fue increíble y Blaine estaba tan bien que no pudo dejar de sonreír satisfecho durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Kurt tuvo razón, fue una buena idea hacer esto por su cuenta y darse algo de espacio. No porque lo necesitaran sino porque Blaine pudo disfrutarlo completamente sin sentirse mal de que alguien pudiera no entenderlo.<p>

Justo después de la película le escribió a Kurt y ni siquiera escondió la emoción y cuánto se había divertido. Incluso se las arregló para hablar con otras personas y fue divertido hacerlo. Hablar con las personas de cosas que le encantaban y conocían al igual que él. Fue divertido hablar de su doctor favorito o el episodio favorito, y no podía tener suficiente de ello. Justo antes y después de la película pasó algo de tiempo con esas personas que eran mayores que él, lamentablemente no eran de su escuela.

Pero se sintió bastante orgulloso de que se las arregló para hacerlo. Sí, Mercedes estaba en lo correcto. Él había cambiado a mejor, ya que en abril no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. De regreso en casa saludó a su madre y padre, y les contó de las últimas horas, disfrutando de lo feliz que estaban por verlo feliz.

Sí, las cosas eran definitivamente mejores desde que conoció a Kurt. Tomó una ducha y fue directo a la cama, deseándole a Kurt una buena noche por medio de un mensaje y recibió lo mismo en respuesta.

El día siguiente se levantó un poco más tarde de lo usual y comenzó a estudiar matemáticas. No era tan difícil para él ya que usualmente era bueno en matemáticas. Más tarde se vio con Mercedes para estudiar para el examen de inglés. Tampoco era tan difícil para él porque se estaba tragando libros y caracterizaciones, pero Mercedes no. Así que la ayudó y alrededor de la hora de cenar Kurt llegó porque la madre de Blaine lo había invitado.

Hablaron de la boda, Kurt y su madre estaban perdidos en una conversación sobre los trajes, corbatas y corbatines.

―Creo que deberían usar corbatas o corbatines a juego. Apuesto que lucirán asombrosos en traje.

Blaine se vio un poco perdido ya que nunca había asistido a una boda ni tenía idea de lo que pasaba entre decir «acepto» y volverse marido y mujer.

―Ya he encontrado algunos trajes para nosotros y estoy seguro que él lucirá increíble ―dijo Kurt y apretó la mano de Blaine bajo la mesa. Bueno, no estaba a favor de eso pero confiaba en Kurt y correspondió a la sonrisa. No había duda en su mente de que su novio únicamente elegiría lo mejor para él.

Tras la cena Kurt tuvo que irse a casa, la tarea de francés aún lo estaba esperando y aunque Blaine no quería que se fuera todavía - como siempre - lo dejó ir. Pero no sin un beso de despedida, un poco más prolongado de lo necesario.

―Es bueno verte feliz. Incluso sin mí ―dijo Kurt y Blaine hizo un mohín juguetonamente.

―Soy más feliz contigo, lo sabes.

―Lo sé ―sonrió y empujó las gafas de Blaine, con gentileza, volviendo a subirlas y besándolo de nuevo―: Yo también. Pero de verdad necesito irme ahora. Gracias por la encantadora noche.

―Gracias por estar aquí. Te amo.

―También te amo. Te veo mañana. ―Susurró Kurt, dio a Blaine un último beso y regresó al auto.

Blaine esperó hasta que ya no pudo ver el auto de Kurt y volvió adentro. Tomó una ducha rápida, se cepilló los dientes y deseó a sus padres buenas noches. Dentro de su habitación abrió la portátil para enviar a Mercedes las caracterizaciones en que trabajaron cuando lo visitó y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de... ¿Scott? Y había una imagen adjunta al correo. Se preguntó ¿quién le dio su correo y por qué sintió la necesidad de escribirle en cualquier caso? Sacudiendo la cabeza se concentró en el correo para Mercedes, lo envió y luego miró fijamente al correo de Scott.

Dio clic en él y leyó el pequeño mensaje 'Esto te gustaría ;)' y arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué le gustaría a Kurt? Quizás, ¿alguna cosa de moda? ¿Tal vez este correo no siquiera era para que él lo leyera y Scott le escribió a la persona equivocada?

Pero la curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de sí y Blaine abrió la imagen, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera. La respiración cesó, la sangre se le enfrió y estaba seguro de que también la piel se volvió blanca. Sus ojos veían algo que su mente no podía registrar completamente todavía. Pero su alma y corazón lo hicieron y dolió. Dolía ver una fotografía de Kurt y Scott besándose.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	5. Parte 5 - Mentiroso

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>Parte 5. Mentiroso<p>

Blaine odiaba las pesadillas y nunca se imaginó deseando una. Pero tras ver la imagen de Kurt y Scott besándose, deseó que hubiera sido una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla y que despertaría, y vería que ese correo nunca había existido. No tenía idea de cómo se durmió, o cómo no comenzó a llorar tras verla. Pero cuando se despertó, listo para la escuela y checando su correo - para ver si Mercedes le respondió - encontró de nuevo el correo. Y vio la imagen otra vez.

No había error. Ese era Kurt, su novio besando a alguien más sin siquiera lucir que estaba siendo forzado. En realidad parecía que disfrutaba besándolo. Al igual que Scott. Y el corazón de Blaine todavía estaba latiendo, latiendo a un ritmo que no estaba seguro de considerar saludable. Como si estuviera al borde de romperse en un millón de pedazos. Nunca experimento esto, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Pero simplemente quería arrastrarse bajo las seguras sábanas de su cama y nunca enfrentar la luz del sol otra vez.

Nunca encarar a Kurt de nuevo y simplemente averiguar que estaba jugando con él.

Que le gustaba Scott más de lo que le gustaba Blaine. Que todo había sido una mentira. Todo lo que le dijo a Blaine y prometió. Simplemente todo.

Y él fue un tonto, creyéndolo todo. Creyendo que se irían de Lima juntos e irían a algún lugar para vivir juntos y comenzar la vida juntos como estudiantes universitarios. Eso, cuando decía que amaba a Blaine de verdad. Honesto, con un corazón abierto y sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Lo que significaba para Blaine amar a una persona y ser tan abierto con alguien.

Ahora sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre hielo, esperando que se rompiera bajo sus pies y cayera. Caer profundo y chocar el la oscura y fría tierra, escuchando a los pedazos de su roto corazón cayendo también.

De algún modo llegó a la escuela, como pudo entró al edificio, y, se las arregló, para poder ignorar a los ojos que lo observaban entrar. Ya que usualmente eran Kurt y él entrando juntos a la escuela. Generalmente eran ellos felices y enamorados, y hacer que otras personas atragantarse ya que eran demasiado adorable.

Pero en esta ocasión, cuando entró a los pasillos se sintió como solía hacerlo, antes de que Kurt y él se volvieran una pareja. No, fue incluso peor. En ese entonces su corazón y alma no estaban sangrando, y desesperadamente manteniendo junto lo que quedaba. En ese entonces su corazón no estaba abierto y enamorado de alguien que conocía, que nunca tendría.

Abriendo su taquilla se encontró con cosas de Kurt. Pequeñas cosas que solía darle a Blaine. Una dibujo de Sirius Black de traje que hizo una vez para Blaine. Un pequeño prendedor de un violín plateado. Un autorretrato de Blaine y él en el Lima Bean. Había muchas cositas, tantos recuerdos que ya no podía contener. Presionó los dedos contra sus ojos, tras las gafas e intentó parar las lágrimas, intentando no mostrarles cómo se sentía ni darles una razón para reírse de él.

Quizás, ¿ellos lo sabían? Tal vez, ¿todos sabían que Kurt había estado jugando con él? Muy bien, quizás no jugando sino ¿engañando?

¡Dios, Kurt estaba engañándolo!

―Blaine ―escuchó a Mercedes diciendo pero únicamente la miró cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro. Entonces su cuerpo estaba temblando y ya no pudo contenerlo. Esta no era ninguna pesadilla, esto era real y se sentía horrible.

Mercedes lo envolvió en sus brazos, diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras pero no ayudaban. Se sentía como si nada pudiera ayudarlo, como si... nunca se sentiría bien de nuevo.

Lloró en sus brazos, agradecido que ella no preguntó nada y cuando la primera campanada sonó se recordó que tenía exámenes en los que concentrarse. Hoy era su examen de matemáticas y necesitaba centrarse en eso. Por alguna razón, la perspectiva de tener algo en lo que concentrarse, incluso si eran matemáticas, era un pequeño escape de sus pensamientos.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó cuando él se quitó las lágrimas, aspirando y expirando para calmarse.

―Sí. Yo... hablamos después.

―¿Quieres que diga a Kurt- ?

―No. Por favor. No le digas.

No podía ni siquiera decir el nombre porque le dolería más, quizás incluso le rompería el corazón, suspiró mientras intentaba recomponerse.

―Podemos... faltar a historia, ¿de acuerdo?

―Te estaré esperando en el salón del coro.

Durante el examen se las arregló para enfocarse pero terminó con ello demasiado pronto. Así que repasó de nuevo, checando si puso todo bien y luego se lo dio a su profesor, saliendo del aula y yendo directo al salón del coro. No estaba listo para enfrentar su clase de historia ya que era la hora en que Kurt, Scott y él tenían clase juntos. No estaba listo para ver lo que ya había visto. O escuchar con lo que su mente saldría.

Que su novio lo estaba engañando con alguien que era popular, a quien le encantaba la moda al igual que a su novio. No, no novio. Exnovio, ¿correcto? La simple idea trajo de vuelta las lágrimas y necesitó tomar el pomo de la puerta del salón del coro para que no se cayera al piso y se volviera en un desastre de sollozos.

Dejando que su mochila se le deslizara del hombro se dejó caer en una silla, esperando que Mercedes viniera y lo librara de sus propios pensamientos. Pero era demasiado pronto para que ella se le uniera. Al menos 30 minutos antes de que la campana sonara. Y no tenía idea de cómo mantener la mente ocupada con otras cosas. Cuando fuera que cerrara los ojos, veía la fotografía de Kurt y Scott besándose. No tenía ni idea de dónde pero se preguntaba cuándo pasó. No era una imagen oscura, era clara, tomada a la luz del día e incluso ¿quizás en la escuela? No. Kurt estaba casi siempre con él durante los descansos.

Pero ¿cuándo entonces? Pasaban casi todo momento libre juntos y si no Kurt por lo general se quedaba en casa y si algo pasaba entre él y Scott, estaba seguro de que algunos de los chicos populares ya habrían hablado para ahora. Riéndose de él por ser tan ingenuo.

¿Y si Kurt había estado jugando con él todo el tiempo? Aunque su corazón gritara que no, se preguntaba ¿y si era así? ¿Por qué el popular Kurt Hummel de repente encontró interés en Blaine Anderson, que consideraba a los libros como amigos? ¿Por qué alguien tan atractivo y bueno en lo que hiciera, querría estar con un chico, que no podía dejar de sudar cuando está nervioso? Que era parte del club Glee por amor de Dios. ¿Y si esto era uno de esos juegos que los chicos populares hacían? Y ganarse el corazón de Blaine era la meta.

―Mierda ―gimió y enterró la cara en sus manos. Entonces sintió el teléfono vibrar y únicamente pensó que necesitaba una distracción. Ni siquiera considerando que alguien más aparte de Mercedes pudiera escribirle.

Encontró cinco mensajes de Kurt.

_Kurt 6:45am:_

_¡Buenos días, amor! Xoxoxo_

_Kurt 7:07am:_

_Espero no te quedes dormido. ¡Estoy ahí en 10 minutos!_

_Kurt 7:20am: _

_¿Ya estás en la escuela?_

_Kurt 7:55am:_

_No pude encontrarte :( ¡suerte con tu examen de matemáticas! Xoxoxo_

_Kurt 9:13am:_

_¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? Estoy preocupado..._

Mentiroso, pensó. Mentiroso, mentiroso, ¡mentiroso! Mientras Blaine intentaba lidiar con su corazón, con el que Kurt jugó por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, incluso actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nada. Pero tenía esa fotografía, vio el beso. Apagó el teléfono, volvió a meterlo al bolsillo y suspiró cuando la campana sonó y Mercedes por fin apareció en la puerta del salón del coro. Y Rachel Berry justo detrás de ella.

Lo primero que cruzó su mente fue que Rachel había estado en lo correcto y ella nunca lo está.

Todo en lo que se enfocaba era sí misma por lo que él nunca le ponía mucha atención a lo que decía. Pero esta vez no podía parar de pensar que ella había tenido razón.

―_Sabía que esto pasaría. Tan pronto como un chico gay popular apareciera él te dejaría._

―_Todavía somos novios, Rachel._

―_¿Crees que digo todo esto porque temo que Kurt pueda ser mejor que yo? Oh no, estás equivocado. Simplemente míralos._

―_Primero están bromeando, luego intercambian teléfonos y bromean un poco más. Pero entonces las bromas pararán y coquetearan, y luego tendrán curiosidad y sabes lo que la curiosidad le hace a las personas._

¿Kurt tendría curiosidad? ¿Por un chico que trató a Mercedes tan mal y que no sabía lo que significaba el espacio personal? ¿Simplemente porque era gay y le encantaba la moda? Blaine se rehusaba a creerlo, se rehusaba a pensar que Kurt fuera tal persona. Porque todo lo que sabía de él era, que hizo todo por él, que amaba a Blaine y le dio tantas cosas lindas. Pero esa fotografía... esa fotografía...

―Blaine, ¿qué pasó? ¿Tus padres están bien? ―preguntó Mercedes e incluso ella pensó en cualquier cosa menos que Kurt lo lastimó. Ella, que creía en el amor de ellos y apoyó a Blaine todo este tiempo. Ella estaba tan segura del amor de Kurt como él.

―Yo... Rachel tenía razón.

Pudo ver la pequeña chispa en los ojos ya que a Rachel le encantaba tener la razón, pero cuando sacó el teléfono y le mostró a Mercedes a lo que se refería, su amiga dio un grito ahogado. Rachel hizo un extraño sonido y luego el enojo estuvo escrito en todo su rostro, lista para salir y gritarle a Kurt pero se detuvo cuando Blaine comenzó a sollozar otra vez.

―Oh Dios, cielo. Esto es... terrible. ―Dijo Mercedes, sentándose junto a él y pasándole un brazo por el hombro. Él se apoyó en ella, con el cuerpo demasiado pesado para sí mismo. Todo esto todavía era tan irreal para él y ni siquiera podría mirar la foto una tercera vez. Verla... no, no podía.

―¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Fue Kurt? ―preguntó Rachel y se oía que estaba preocupada.

―No. ―esnifó y frotó la nariz, quitándose las gafas para secarse los ojos―. Scott me envió la fotografía. Definitivamente algo que él haría. Bueno... supongo que es mejor porque quién sabe por cuánto tiempo... Kurt... me ha estado engañando.

Mercedes no dijo nada, claramente teniendo sus dudas sobre cuán verdadero era esto, o, simplemente no queriendo creerlo. Aunque Rachel, se lo tragó todo y comenzó a decirle a Blaine que hacer.

―Necesitas gritarle. No puede tratarte así. Te dije que solamente estaba jugando contigo.

―Rachel, cállate ―siseó Mercedes―. Ya es suficientemente difícil para Blaine. Y, ¿hablaste con Kurt de esto?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo las gafas en una mano mientras la otra intentaba parar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos―: ¿Por qué debería? Esa foto lo dice todo. Probablemente sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Es decir... mírame. Mírame y dime que alguien como Kurt me consideraría seriamente como novio.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos antes que Mercedes hablara, probablemente todavía en negación justo como Blaine lo había estado hace algunas horas.

―Lo dudo. Estoy segura de que te amaba.

Amaba, sí... no ama sino amaba, en pasado.

* * *

><p>De alguna manera de las arregló para evadir a Kurt durante ese día y el siguiente. Se ocupó estudiando, usándolo como una excusa cuando sus padres preguntaban si Kurt vendría. Se las arreglaba para evitarlo casi toda la semana y entonces el viernes llegó y Blaine no tuvo suerte. Estaba de por frente a la taquilla, empujando a los libros dentro y aquellos que necesitaba los sacaba con un apuro de tal manera que los dejó caer. Maldiciendo los recogió y se percató de una conocida mano sosteniendo su libro de inglés, oyendo una voz familiar que había extrañado a pesar que dolía oírla.<p>

―Pensé que te perdía de nuevo.

Blaine no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a Kurt y se ocupó metiendo los libros en la mochila.

―Blaine, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo?

Oyó la preocupación en la voz de Kurt, oyó que era honesto y quizás, simplemente quizás, era tan buen actor que las personas le creían. Al igual que Blaine le creyó. La tristeza y el dolor que sintió por los anteriores cuatro días se volvieron algo más. Algo que ya había sentido antes pero nunca tan fuerte como en este momento. Miró a su derecha, directo a los ojos de Kurt y se percató que él dejó de respirar cuando notó los ojos rojos de Blaine. Hinchados y rojos de todo el llanto del que estaba tan cansado.

―¿Blaine- ?

―Se terminó. ¿De acuerdo? Se terminó y deberías saberlo.

―¿Se terminó? ―preguntó Kurt y él quiso reírse de eso. ¿Acaso Kurt realmente pensaba que era un chico, tan enamorado, tan ingenuo? ¿Tan desesperado por tener a alguien sin importar quién fuera ya que nunca tendría oportunidad con ningún otro chico? ¿Debido a que era nerd? ¿Ya que usaba esas enormes gafas y siempre ponía a los programas y libros por encima de las personas? No, Blaine no necesitaba a nadie.

―Sí ―sopló y arrancó las cosas de su taquilla. El pequeño violín plateado, la fotografía de ellos, el dibujo, todo lo que estaba relacionado con Kurt y lo dejó caer al piso. Había demasiado de lo que Kurt le había mostrado en los últimos meses. Cosas que nunca dudó fueran falsas. Amor, diversión, seguridad, apoyo. Pero nunca había visto a Kurt tan impactado, casi desconsolado. Y ni por un segundo lo consideró real. Por qué debería serlo, pensó. Kurt besó a Scott y eso era simplemente patético y dolía más que, todavía, pretendía, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando.

―Hemos terminado. Terminé con esto.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, no preparado ni queriendo gastar más tiempo. Kurt no lo dejó. Tomó a Blaine por la mano, atrapó su muñeca y lo detuvo. La sensación de su piel hacía que Blaine se estremeciera, doliendo por más y al mismo tiempo estaba simplemente asqueado. Él no era un idiota, ni un juguete con el que cualquier persona podía jugar si quisiera.

―Blaine, por favor. No tengo idea de lo que pasó para que-

―No, Kurt ―se liberó del agarre de Kurt y le dio una mirada fría, sin siquiera saber que era capaz de hacer algo así―. Deja de hacerlo. Sabes exactamente lo que hiciste. ¡Eres un mentiroso si pretendes no saber la razón!

Sintió todos los ojos sobre ellos, oyó a algunas personas susurrando pero principalmente había silencio alrededor de ellos y un Kurt, con la mirada pérdida, impotente y Blaine simplemente ya no podía míralo. Salió del edificio y necesitado de la seguridad de su cama.

De regreso en casa se puso el pijama, sin humor para comer algo - como en los días pasados - y se preguntó si alguna vez comería otra vez. El estómago vacío no era nada bueno para su humor y odiaba no ser una de esas personas que de desahogaban comiendo. En vez de eso simplemente se recostaba en la cama y se ponía a ver algo pero sin poner mucha atención. La mirada de Kurt todavía estaba grabada en su mente y él simplemente... casi odiaba que fingió no tener idea de por qué Blaine reaccionó como lo hizo.

¿Y si Scott no era el único chico al que había besado? Y si tenía más chicos con los que le gustaba estar y probablemente no podía decidir cuál era la razón por la que Blaine rompió con él. Dios, se sentía tan estúpido, tan... sí, incluso usado. Dio todo lo que tenía a alguien que había jugado con él.

―¿Blaine? ―oyó la voz de su madre, seguida de golpes en la puerta y enterró el rostro más profundo en las almohadas, no queriendo verla con los ojos rojos.

―Vete, por favor ―dijo, esperando que pudiera escucharlo y tan sólo hiciera lo que decía.

―Cielo, Kurt está aquí.

Esa era la última persona a la que quería ver. Tan sólo que su madre mencionara el nombre trajo toda la ira y el dolor de vuelta.

―No quiero verlo.

―Cielo, se ve realmente-

―¡No me importa! ¡Dile que se vaya a la puta mierda!

Nunca maldecía, no frente a sus padres ni nadie. Normalmente maldecía cuando tenía sexo con Kurt ya que no podía evitarlo. Pero no le importaba, ya no. Simplemente quería no sentir nada y olvidar todo. Y ya que maldijo su madre entendió que en verdad no quería verlo. Espero unos minutos y estuvo seguro de oír la puerta principal cerrarse.

Dos horas más tarde su madre fue a la recámara, llevando una bandeja llena de emparedados. Blaine permaneció en el mismo lugar de la cama, agarrando la almohada cerca del pecho y evitándole la mirada. No quería que viera que había estado llorando, de nuevo. Lo que no tenía sentido ya que era su madre y lo conocía.

―Cielo ―suspiró, pasando la mano por el desastre de rizos y Blaine no se movió, no hizo ni un sonido.

―Necesitas comer algo. Morirte de hambre no te ayudará.

Agachó la cabeza, a tientas con los dedos y sintió cuán hambriento estaba en realidad pero se sentía, mal, de alguna manera. El simple recuerdo de esa fotografía lo hacía querer vomitar.

―No sé lo que pasó, cielo, pero espero lo escuches. Él se veía tan miserable como tú ahora mismo.

Y luego se fue, dándole el espacio y tiempo que en verdad necesitaba y quería. Pero no utilizó este tiempo para pensar. Comió los emparedados y se fue a dormir, dándole a su cabeza, corazón y alma el descanso que necesitaban.

Mercedes llegó a estudiar con él para el examen de inglés y durante las primeras horas hicieron un buen trabajo. Pero, claro, ella le preguntó cómo se sentía y para Blaine esto fue lo peor. Explorar cómo se sentía en lugar de ahogándose en materia de la escuela o sus programas de televisión favoritos. Estaban recostados en la cama, sin ver en realidad lo que estaba en la televisión sino solamente teniendo algo en el fondo. De otra manera estaba seguro que se volvería loco.

―Rompí con él ―respondió Blaine y no se sintió bien. Lo hacía sentirse peor ya que no quería terminar. Quería que Kurt lo amara pero no así.

―Sí, toda la escuela captó eso. Santana y Puck se dieron cuenta de lo que hiciste. Pensaron que partirías la taquilla por la mitad.

En realidad no le importaba quién los vio y quién no. Tenía derecho de estar molesto, de sentirse traicionado y herido. Claro que sabía que con esto probablemente alejaría a Kurt. Debido a que él era popular y Blaine un perdedor.

―Simplemente estaba... tan enojado. Y él actuó como si no tuviera ni idea de por qué rompí con él. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me trató como si fuera un idiota.

―Nunca pensé que te haría tal cosa. Parecía ser un chico tan agradable.

Blaine bufó―: Bueno, es talentoso, ¿no? Para él usar una careta probablemente no es problema.

Mercedes estaba en silencio y cuando Blaine la miró, pudo ver que no estaba de acuerdo. A diferencia de él, ella no era la víctima de un corazón roto y no tenía que lidiar con todo el amor que él tenía por Kurt. El punto de vista de ella en todo esto era diferente del suyo y lo sabía pero intentó no darle importancia. La foto lo decía todo.

―Es sólo que... es difícil creer que hizo algo así. Especialmente con Scott, que es un total idiota. Kurt lo sabe pero disfruta el poder hablar de moda. Y conoces a los chicos de la escuela, a ellos no les importa eso.

Blaine no dijo nada, solamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intentó no llorar nuevamente.

―Simplemente... no tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Aunque tienes esa foto que grita la verdad, todavía no puedo creer que en realidad esté pasando.

―Mercedes, en serio ―Blaine la encaró, la miró a los ojos sin parpadear, sin romper el contacto visual y dijo―: Mírame. Mi rostro, mi estilo, mi personalidad. Mírame y dime que alguien como Kurt alguna vez se enamoraría de mí. De mí, un perdedor.

―No, deja eso. Hemos pasado por eso tantas veces y, sí, lo que él hizo o... hace es jodido. Está mal y no lo mereces. Pero cambiaste. Te volviste una mejor persona, más fuerte, orgulloso de quién eres. Él lo hizo y yo no podría.

Tenía razón, sabía que tenía razón pero esto no lo estaba ayudando ni a como se sentía. Todavía dolía y se preguntó si alguna vez se detendría.

―Quizás. Pero eso no detiene el dolor.

―Claro que no, cielo ―sonrió, una sonrisa agridulce―. Pero todos tenemos que atravesar por eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando salí con Aiden y cuán miserable estuve porque me dejó por una flacucha rubia?

Blaine asintió y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que en realidad dolía ya que no había estado sintiendo en los últimos días. Recordaba lo destrozada que ella estuvo llorando y comiendo, y sin hacer nada más que ver malas películas románticas.

―Pero lo superé y estuve bien, ¿cierto?

Asintió otra vez.

―Y tú también lo harás. Sólo se necesita tiempo y estaré aquí para ti. Incluso veré todos tus programas favoritos contigo.

Mantuvo la sonrisa pero sintió los ojos arder de nuevo, pero se sintió afortunado. Afortunado de poder llamarla su amiga y de tener a alguien, además de su familia, que podía ayudarlo a atravesar esto. Y entonces lo abrazó y él ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Pero a ella no le importó. Entendía el dolor que estaba atravesando.

* * *

><p>Durante las dos semanas siguientes nuca estuvo más feliz de que tuvieran exámenes finales. La mayoría del tiempo fingía estudiar o estudiaba. Mercedes, su asombrosa amiga, se aseguró que nunca estuviera solo para que nadie se atreviera siquiera a intentar hablarle. Especialmente no Kurt, que nunca interrumpía sus conversaciones. Además se aseguró de que Blaine se topara con él. Mientras que estaba esperando en el salón de clases ella checaba los pasillos y cuando él tenía una clase con Kurt se las arreglaba para ignorarlo e irse antes de que si ex siquiera tuviera oportunidad de hablarle.<p>

Después de una semana Kurt se rindió, probablemente entendiendo que Blaine realmente no estaba preparado para hablarle. Se preguntaba si alguna vez estaría listo para hablarle de nuevo y simplemente enfrentar la cruel realidad. Oír que era verdad de la boca de Kurt probablemente lo quebraría. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Todo lo demás ya era demasiado para manejar.

Entonces llegó la última semana de escuela. Sin exámenes, sin tarea real y todo mundo estaba con espíritu de Navidad. Cuando se paró frente a su taquilla, para sacar los libros que necesitaba, una pareja estaba junto a él, hablando de sus planes para Navidad y lo que quería el otro. Se mordió el labio, intentando no hacer ruido o que esas palabras se acercaran a su corazón. Hace tres semanas estaba esperando la Navidad, buscando un regalo para Kurt y pasar tiempo con sus padres y la nueva familia de Kurt. Diablos, incluso estaba emocionado sobre planear la boda y soñaba con Kurt y él bailando lento en un evento tan romántico.

Cerrando de golpe la taquilla captó la atención de algunos estudiantes a su rededor y en realidad esa no era su intención. Con un suspiro y sintiéndose exhausto, y casi como, todo en su interior estuviera seco. Así que dio la bienvenida al final de su día escolar y salió del edificio. A solas ese día.

Subiendo a su auto se detuvo en el mercado navideño para comprar uno de esos deliciosos chocolates calientes que tanto le encantaban. Llevando el vaso consigo condujo de vuelta a casa y decidió pasar algo de tiempo en el porche ya que todo estaba cubierto de nieve desde hace dos días. Detuvo el auto, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Kurt, apoyado al lado de la puerta principal.

En cualquier otro día Blaine hubiera vuelto al interior del auto y se hubiera alejado. Este día no lo hizo. Aspiró, intentando calmar su corazón y furia, y simplemente enfrentaría esta situación. Si no le gustaba nada de lo saldría de la boca de Kurt siempre podía meterse e ignorarlo. Mejor superar esto ahora que nunca, y así podría por fin avanzar y dejar de soñar con lo que nunca se volvería realidad. El apartamento que querían tener juntos, el baile lento, la Navidad que querían pasar juntos.

Sí, mejor superar esto para siempre y simplemente avanzar.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo y se percató, de nuevo, del dolor en los ojos de Kurt. Los ojos que solían ser azules y verdes, y brillando con amor y felicidad ahora estaban húmedos. Tristes, grises.

―Quiero hablar contigo ―dijo Kurt y la voz no tenía el calmado y fuerte sonido. Estaba casi rota, justo como la Blaine solía estar en las pasadas semanas.

―No hay nada de qué hablar.

Caminó acercándose y acercándose más, ya con las llaves en la mano para simplemente entrar.

―Blaine, no tengo idea de lo que hice para que rompieras conmigo. Éramos felices y al siguiente día tú simplemente... me ignoraste.

―¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

―Claro que no. No eres un idiota. Pero honestamente no sé lo que pasó o lo que hice. ¿Es porque no quise ir contigo a ver Doctor Who?

Blaine quería reír, quería llorar, todo a la vez. Pero eligió estar enojado y mostrárselo a Kurt a través de los ojos.

―¿De verdad crees que soy un idiota, huh?

―No... carajo. No, nunca pensé que tú... te amo, Blaine ―dijo su ex, claramente herido, claramente impotente e intentando desesperadamente entender lo que estaba mal. Lucía tan vulnerable, tan opuesto a Kurt... no era el Kurt que logro ver y conocer en los pasados, casi, tres años. Y se perdió. Se perdió cuando Kurt dijo que lo amaba. El amor no era un jodido juego y decirlo, aunque besó a otra persona... Blaine simplemente se perdió.

―¡Me engañaste, Kurt! Me engañaste y actúas como si nada.

―No te engañé ―expiró, obviamente sorprendido e incluso conmocionado por lo que Blaine había dicho.

―¡Deja de mentir! Te vi con él besándote. En realidad él me envió una fotografía de los dos besándose.

―¿Q... qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué fotografía?

Blaine se rió, una risa sin humor y negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. Necesitaba entrar, lejos de Kurt antes de que su corazón se rompiera, otra vez.

―La lista de chicos con los que te has besado debió ser bastante larga, mientras pretendías que me amabas.

―Blaine... eso no es verdad. Yo... no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Pero Blaine cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	6. Parte 6 - Almuerzo

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>Este no es un capítulo muy largo (usualmente intento escribir 4000 palabras) pero este tiene alrededor se 3100 palabras. Era más largo pero no pude terminarlo porque a) estoy súper cansada y aquí son casi la 1 a.m. b) la otra parte no encaja realmente en este capítulo. ¡Aun así espero disfruten este capítulo! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 6. Almuerzo<p>

Blaine se sentía horrible. De verdad horrible. No únicamente porque Kurt lo engañó sino que lo trató como basura. Nunca en su vida Blaine trató a una persona de mala manera porque no quería que la gente lo tratara mal. Siempre era agradable, calmado o no decía nada y se tragaba todas las cosas que estaba por decir.

Y cuando cerró la puerta y corrió a su habitación, estaba igualmente furioso consigo mismo y furioso con Kurt. Bueno, quizás no tanto ya que no fue él quien lo engañó. Esperó dos años, dos años completos en los que no hizo nada más que observarlo, soñar con él y desear que un ser humano tan hermoso pudiera amarlo.

Todo lo que quería hacer era avanzar, superar esto y por fin volver a sentir. En algún lugar, en lo profundo de sí, incluso quería su vieja vida de vuelta y olvidar. Pero la cuestión era que, no estaba superando a Kurt Hummel. No había manera en que Blaine alguna vez olvidara esas dulces notas que Kurt le dejaba. La manera en que gentilmente encontró el camino al corazón de Blaine, ganó su confianza. La manera en que no se quejó cuando Blaine falló en el primer beso y dijo simplemente que lo intentara otra vez y consideró ese el primer beso.

La manera en que lo hacía sentir especial, amado y seguro. La manera en que compartieron la primera vez juntos. Enamorados, gentil y sin ninguna prisa. Blaine nunca olvidaría como Kurt entró a su vida y se convirtió en su sol personal. Su amor, su todo. Incluso si fue falso, incluso si fue engañado, todo eso se sentía real y él nuca, nunca olvidaría todo esto.

Odiaba ese hecho.

* * *

><p>Cuatro días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y Blaine pensó seriamente en no ir a la escuela en absoluto. Por primera vez en su vida consideró de verdad no ir a la escuela simplemente porque no quería. Pero le encantaba aprender, le encantaba hacer tarea y concentrarse en ella. Ahora su vida escolar estaba regida por 'cómo escapar de Kurt Hummel'. Aparte que la idea de tener que intentarlo lo enfermaba. Sin embargo, entró al edificio y sonrió cuando sus ojos encontraron a Mercedes.<p>

Anoche tuvo un sueño erótico. Un locamente candente sueño erótico y lo hizo gemir cuando despertó. Extrañaría el sexo demasiado pero ¿imaginar que nunca volvería a tener sexo con Kurt? Nop. Eso no era nada con lo que su mente pudiera salir y, para ser honesto, eso debería ser lo último en su mente. Lo era, solamente que este sueño le había hecho darse cuenta que eso también se había ido. Y a él le encantaba el sexo. Adoraba simplemente sentir la piel de Kurt y sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo o sentirlo alrededor de su pene. Sip, Blaine Anderson definitivamente extrañaría el sexo con Kurt Hummel.

―Parece que no has dormido otra vez.

―Ugh, simplemente una pesadilla ―mintió cuando le preguntó y juntos caminaron a la taquilla de ella, intentando no ser empujado por algún loco chico que corría por el pasillo con espíritu navideño.

―Bueno, las vacaciones de Navidad están cerca, entonces podrás dormir. Con el tiempo los milagros suceden, ¿cierto? ―Ella abrió la taquilla y hurgó en ella.

―Sería un milagro si pudiera simplemente olvidar ―murmuró Blaine y sacó el teléfono, viendo un nuevo mensaje de Kurt pero lo ignoró. En realidad no estaba de humor para eso.

―Se necesita tiempo ―dijo y sonrió a Blaine, dándole una cajita.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Galletas.

Mercedes estaba sonriendo orgullosamente pero Blaine únicamente recordaba una cosa. Las galletas de Kurt eran asombrosas y eso lo llevó de vuelta a cuando las hornearon juntos y él no podía dejar de comerlas. Comió tanto que se sintió enfermo y su ex besó su barriguita y le hablaba infantilmente. Ugh... genial, más dolor.

―Gracias ―dijo y empujó la caja dentro de la mochila. Caminaron a su taquilla, Mercedes se quejó sobre que su familia se estaba volviendo loca por Navidad.

―Mi papá es tan molesto. Cada año es el mismo drama con él. Me lleva de tienda en tienda para encontrar algo para mi mamá y lo que sea que yo diga no es suficiente.

Blaine rió un poco mientras abría la taquilla. Navidad, sí. Ya tenía un regalo para Kurt y era bastante difícil para él ya que no tenía ni absoluta idea sobre moda. Por eso lo escuchaba cuando hablaba de sus nuevos zapatos favoritos, o bufanda o abrigo o lo que fuera. El invierno era la estación favorita de él ya que podía vestirse demasiado y Blaine terminó preguntándole a su madre lo que Kurt quería exactamente.

Ahora tenía un hermoso abrigo de algún diseñador y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él. Había sido costoso y era demasiado grande para que él lo usara. Quizás podría simplemente ponerlo en Ebay.

―¡Anderson! ―oyó a alguien gritando su nombre y no fue Kurt ni Scott. Cuando vio tras Mercedes ahí estaba Puck, caminando rápido había ellos y luciendo... ¿preocupado? Blaine cerró la taquilla, empujando las gafas sobre su nariz y dándole al alto chico una mirada inquisitiva.

―¿Es verdad? ¿Terminaste con Kurt?

Blaine suspiró, casi rodó los ojos y Mercedes habló―: Puck, ese no es tu asunto.

―Bueno, ¡lo es! ―dijo, casi sonando como si no pudiera creerlo. Casi como si no quisiera que fuera verdad. Ni siquera era algo en lo que ceder. Puck siempre había sido partidario de él y Kurt. Alguno podría decir que era un fan.

―Kurt es mi hermano y es tan miserable ya que no tiene idea de lo que hizo.

Blaine resopló una risa, ya ni siquiera importandole porque esto se estaba volviendo realmente ridículo. De todas las personas Puck era probablemente el que sabía exactamente lo que Kurt estaba haciendo. Tal vez incluso fue quien sugirió ridiculizar a Blaine por meses. Quizás estaba equivocado pero en este punto ya no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era que el dolor se fuera.

―Entonces puedes decirle a tu hermano que vaya con su otro novio. O novios, ni siquiera me importa.

Puck se quedó viendo a Blaine con la misma mirada que Kurt le había dado. Sorprendido y confuso. La boca se le movía pero no salía nada y luego vio a Mercedes esperando algo, un asentimiento o algo. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole a Puck una mirada inquisitiva en respuesta.

―Kurt no te está engañando. Eso es imposible.

―¿Imposible, huh?

Intentando tragarse el enojo, intentando recomponerse falló y le mostró a Puck la fotografía que le llegó hace unas semanas. El por qué estaba todavía en su teléfono era un secreto hasta para Blaine, así que hizo una nota mental de borrarla.

―Vamos, Blaine ―dijo Mercedes y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y Blaine todavía no se sentía mejor. Borró la fotografía y pensó que eso ayudaría. Lo ayudó y estaba cansado de sentirse tan desconsolado y solitario, y tan... estúpido. Blaine todavía estaba esperando el momento para derrumbarse y llorar mientras su corazón se rompía en muchos pedazos, cortándole el alma. Ese momento nunca llegó, no luego de semanas. Una vez había leído que llorar ayudaba, que dejar salir todo ayudaba pero por alguna razón él no se sentía de esa manera. O quizás simplemente no era de esas personas. Tal vez él era una de esas personas que se mantenían a sí mismos.<p>

―Cielo, no estás comiendo nada ―dijo su madre cuya voz lo trajo de a vuelta a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de su plato, levantó la vista y la vio a ella.

―Lo siento... es sólo que estaba pensando.

Ella asintió, poniendo el plato de lado y mirando fijo a su hijo, probablemente cansada de que él intentara evitarla. Eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde que rompió con Kurt. Evadir el tema de Kurt por completo y utilizar la excusa de que debía estudiar demasiado y necesitaba tiempo para sí. Eso se acabó, lo sabía.

―¿Me dirías que pasa?

Sus hombros cayeron, un suspiro salió de sus labios y la mirada estaba viendo a sus manos sobre el regazo.

―Kurt me engañó.

―Kurt... ¿qué?

Sí, incluso su madre no lo creía. Nadie lo creía, ni siquiera el mismo Kurt. Pero tuvo esa fotografía, tuvo la evidencia. Que todo mundo estuviera sorprendido y confuso, lo entendía. Pero por qué Kurt reaccionó de esa manera, bueno, ¿se puede deletrear mentiroso?

―¿Él te lo contó?

―No. Me llegó una foto de él y un chico besándose. Y este chico es nuevo en McKinley. Ya estábamos juntos cuando lo conoció.

Su madre estaba en silencio, únicamente mirando fijo a su hijo y lo hizo sentir incómodo. Había algo en esa mirada, algo que él nunca había visto en esos ojos. ¿Era incredulidad? ¿Era decepción? Él no estaba seguro y se movió en su asiento.

―¿Una fotografía?

―Sí.

―¿Se la enseñaste a Kurt?

―¿Por qué debería? Él ya sabe lo que hizo.

Meredith suspiró y... ¿rodó la mirada? ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre?

―Lo sé, puede que no esté tan familiarizada con todo esto de internet pero... quizás, ¿es falsa?

¿Falsa? ¿Es decir, con Photoshop?

―¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

―Te diré la razón, cielo. Los celos son peligrosos, probablemente lo sabes. Pero ¿sabes qué es peligroso también? La gente que sabe qué hacer para que rompas con Kurt.

Blaine estaba completamente confundido.

―Lo que tienes con Kurt... es especial, de verdad. Nunca he visto algo así entre dos personas. Y me siento tan feliz y tan orgullosa de que se tengan el uno al otro. Pero tú sigues siendo tú e igualmente Kurt. Y ver algo como esto, que él bese a otro, es tu razón para escapar. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque todavía sientes que no eres suficiente para él.

Eso... era verdad, tenía que admitírselo. Pero confiaba en Kurt, confiaba en que lo amaba por quien era. Sin importar cuán nerd era, Kurt siempre lo amaría. Siempre porque era tan fácil imaginar estar con Kurt por el resto de su vida.

―Algunas personas son crueles, Blaine. Algunas personas hacen cosas tan terribles. Y estoy más que segura de que Kurt no te engañó.

Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, tampoco lo creía. Había demasiadas cosas de las que estaba seguro, pero lo que él y Kurt habían creado juntos, un vínculo de amor, comprensión y apoyo era además algo de lo que estaba seguro. Aunque, lo que era realmente difícil para Blaine era ver la diferencia sobre lo que deseaba estar seguro y de lo que en realidad estaba seguro.

―Mamá, gracias, de verdad... pero no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente duele y... quiero que pare, ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento, quizás me equivoco pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso no puede ser verdad. Kurt no es así.

―No lo sé mamá. Es sólo que... cuando pienso en el tiempo antes de conocernos y como ni siquiera me hablaba... como estaba seguro que alguien como Kurt nunca podía amarme... esta fotografía simplemente me llevó a ese entonces. Cuando yo era el perdedor y él la brillante estrella de nuestra escuela.

Meredith suspiró, dándole su sonrisa materna y corriendo los dedos a través de los rizos.

―No eres un perdedor, Blaine. Eres especial, justo como cualquier otra persona lo es y mereces amor. Kurt te ama, puedo verlo. A él le basta con pensar en ti para estar literalmente brillando de pies a cabeza.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, deseando que simplemente dejara de importarle. Porque cuando ya no le importara, no sentiría nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>El último día de escuela y Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. Estos pasillos estaban repletos de recuerdos con Kurt, pero lo más importante es que estaba caminando por ellos y siempre había la posibilidad de toparse con él. Evitarlo en clases era mucho más fácil ya que nunca perturbaba a Blaine cuando estaba leyendo algo relacionado con la escuela.<p>

Además el último día de clases significaba quedarse en casa y no era tan fácil recostarse en la cama donde pasaste tantas horas con tu ex. Donde lo besaste y tuvieron sexo. Esa cama que siempre olía a Kurt y arrullaba a Blaine para dormir. Ahora esa cama era tan sólo un lugar en el que no quería pensar, además que no podía frenar los recuerdos que le venían.

Y lo peor era que, todo mundo estaba de humor navideño, incluso los docentes. Es por eso que estaban más perezosos que productivos durante las clases. Lo que era molesto y lo inquietaba. Afortunadamente tenía un libro consigo y simplemente lo leía cuando sus amigos no le hablaban. Kurt no estaba en clases, claro que se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera lo había visto caminar por los pasillos y por un segundo estuvo preocupado cuando ni siquiera estaba con Puck.

Quizás Kurt tenía algo que hacer ya que era popular y querido por tantas personas. Como fuera, ya no era asunto suyo.

La hora del almuerzo por fin llegó y Blaine suspiró seriamente considerando simplemente no almorzar y dar una caminata. Hacía frío, había nieve por todas partes y podía disfrutarlo por un rato. Es por eso que fue al comedor y quería decirles a Mercedes que no tenía apetito y que necesitaba dar una caminata. Ya estaba casi en la mesa donde se sentaron sus amigos, junto con otras personas del club Glee cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y golpear la pared.

Seguido de jadeos, alguien se quejaba y cuando dio la vuelta notó a Kurt, arrastrando a Scott tras él y luciendo furioso. De verdad furioso. Nunca había visto a Kurt tan fuera de control y tan enojado por algo, y con un simple vistazo al rostro, lleno de furia y se quedó quieto, sin poder moverse.

Mercedes a su lado jadeo, Puck estaba justo tras Kurt y Scott, luciendo casi igual de furioso.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―Scott protestó, pero Kurt no lo soltó. Se detuvo, a pulgadas de Blaine y le dio una mirada. Una esperanzadora mirada, tierna y suplicante y luego los ojos verde-azules estuvieron de nuevo sobre Scott - Puck justo atrás de él para que no pudiera escapar.

―Dile lo que hiciste ―siseó Kurt.

―No hice-

Puck le dio un golpe en la nunca y Scott maldijo en voz baja.

―¡Dile lo que hiciste y discúlpate! ―siseó Kurt otra vez y agarró el cuello de la ropa de Scott, lo acercó y el otro rodó los ojos. Blaine no entendía nada.

―No es mi culpa si él cree todo lo que ve.

―Díselo de una puta vez ―habló Puck, ni siquiera intentando esconder el peligroso tono de su voz.

―Bien, como sea ―Scott dijo y Kurt lo soltó, esperando que lo dijera mientras todas las miradas estaban centradas en ellos. Literalmente todas las miradas pero por primera vez Blaine las ignoró. Simplemente estaba ahí de pie, observando, esperando.

―La fotografía que te envié era falsa, ¿de acuerdo? Era falsa y pensaste que era real ―Scott dijo, una sonrisita de satisfacción en los labios y entonces Puck le pateó el trasero.

―¡Discúlpate!

―Sí, lo siento. ¿Puedo irme?

Blaine no oyó ninguna palabra más. Simplemente miró a Kurt empujar a Scott, siseándole algo y el otro chico se fue, acobardado cuando Puck lo amenazó con el puño pero no hizo nada más. Entonces, todas las miradas estuvieron de vuelta en ellos, el silencio llenó el lugar.

¿Falsa? Eso hizo eco en los oídos de Blaine. ¿La fotografía era falsa? ¿Esto era verdad? ¿De verdad Kurt estaba enamorado de él y no lo engañaba? Las miradas se encontraron y Blaine lo vio. La chispita que no había sido capaz de ver en las pasadas semanas debido al dolor, toda la furia y tristeza que había sentido. Vio la confianza en los ojos de Kurt, la sintió dentro de sí y cuando la cálida mano del castaño tomó la de Blaine, por fin pudo pensar otra vez.

―Blaine, juro que no te engañé.

―¿Fue... era falsa?

―Lo era. De verdad, era falsa ―Kurt habló, desesperadamente intentando convencer a Blaine frente a todas esas personas. Por lo que tomó ambas manos entre las suyas―. Lo juro, no te engañé. Nunca lo haría.

La intensidad en los ojos era casi alucinante. Eran de un verde tan profundo, brillando justo en los ojos de Blaine, alcanzando la visión, el alma y gritando el amor que Kurt tenía por él. ¿Era vedad? ¿Esto fue simplemente una jodida idea de Scott... para separarlos? ¿Kurt de verdad, honestamente, desde el fondo de su corazón estaba enamorado de él? Blaine no vio razón para dudarlo.

―Es verdad, Blaine. Scott usó una fotografía de Kurt que encontró en internet y creó un montaje ―dijo Puck y Blaine escuchó a Mercedes boquiabierta 'Lo sabía'. Interiorizo todo esto, la cabeza haciendo eco a las palabras, no lo engaño, él no lo engaño y entonces volvió la mirada a su... novio. Sí, quería que fuera su novio porque no había manera de superar a Kurt Hummel. Nunca quería superarlo.

―Lamento que-

Estar juntos significaba llegar a conocerse. Saber lo que la mirada de la pareja significaba y literalmente ver cómo se sentía cuando no podían describirlo. Kurt aprendió a leer el rostro de Blaine, la mirada y entendía lo que estaba diciendo, incluso aunque él no estuviera seguro de cómo decirlo.

Ese momento cuando Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonrió, y con gentileza tomó la cabeza de Blaine en sus manos y lo besó cuidadosamente, ese fue un gran momento. Sí, Blaine le creía, veía la verdad en esos amados ojos.

―Por fin ―gruñó Puck y cuando Kurt retrocedió el otro chico no lo soltó. Lo atrajo para darle otro beso y estaba casi seguro de oír a algunas personas animar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	7. Parte 7 - Encajando

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicos! El siguiente capítulo será el último :) Si ven a donde debería dirigirse Blaine, ¡háganmelo saber! Todavía no estoy segura de lo que él debería estudiar.<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 7. Encajando<p>

Desde el momento que se besaron frente a toda la escuela hasta que estuvieron de regreso en la habitación, todo había sido borroso. Recordaba la manera en que Kurt le preguntó si quería irse y como fue él quién condujo en auto de Blaine. Únicamente cuando estuvo en la habitación junto con Kurt y sintió esos brazos alrededor del cuerpo, abrazándolo fuerte, lo supo, esto era real.

Todo era real. Kurt no lo engañó.

―Te amo, Blaine. De verdad.

Y Kurt Hummel lo amaba. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que se desmayaría por todo el peso que cayó de sus hombros pero, en vez de eso, apretó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, abrazándolo.

―También te amo ―susurró contra el cuello de Kurt, respirando en él y esperando, disfrutando, sintiéndose por fin vivo otra vez.

―¿Podemos, recostarnos? Simplemente no me siento como para estar de pie.

Asintiendo retrocedió, subiendo a la cama y sintió justamente lo mismo. Las rodillas demasiado débiles para sostener su cuerpo que ansiaba esos brazos, por la fuerza que le daban. Por eso se recostó, permitiendo que Kurt le quitara las gafas y volviera a pasar los brazos alrededor de su novio, abrazándolo tan cerca como le era posible. No hablaron, no se besaron ni lo necesitaban. Tenerse cerca era todo lo que necesitaban por ahora y Blaine cayó dormido con el latido del corazón de Kurt.

Se despertó una hora después, sintiendo dedos pasar por sus rizos y por un segundo pensó que se trataba de su madre. Pero esos no eran los dedos de su madre. Estos dedos sabían cómo moverse y hacerlo sentir cálido y amado en formas que un padre no podría. Poco a poco abriendo los ojos se encontró a su hermoso y sonriente novio, y supo inmediatamente que no era un sueño. Era real y de la manera que debía ser.

―¿Dormiste bien?

Blaine asintió y dejó que sus propios dedos acarician la mejilla de Kurt. Necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo tan sólo gentilmente y hacerlo sentir que todavía lo amaba, que todavía y siempre lo querría. Y...

―Lo siento, Kurt. De verdad. Debí haber…

―No, cariño. No. debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que él no te agradaba. Es sólo que... disfrutaba el hecho de que supiera de moda. En verdad, eso es todo. No conozco a otro chico que le guste.

Blaine sonrió, realmente sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

―Lo entiendo. Nosotros... ambos fuimos estúpidos.

―Sí. Aunque... ¿podemos fingir que nunca rompimos?

Blaine en realidad resopló, intentando no reírse rió y asintió con entusiasmo. En primer lugar nunca quiso romper. Quizás si hubieran estado más tiempo juntos, se hubieran llegado a conocer mejor, entonces tal vez no habría tenido ni una duda sobre la fotografía que había visto. Fue toda una locura cuando la vio y lo arrojó de vuelta a cuando no eran pareja. Diablos, ni siquiera se hablaban en ese entonces. Esa fotografía había traído de vuelta todos los viejos temores, todas las cosas que Kurt trató de hablar de Blaine y se sentía mal, mal porque no confió en Kurt en primer lugar.

―Aunque, en serio. Yo nunca te engañaría. Te amo tanto que… nunca me perdonaría por hacer algo como eso.

Esas palabras se asentaron, encontrando lugar junto a la confianza y amor que sentía por Kurt. Una confianza y amor que eran fuertes, pero no tan fuertes como Blaine desearía que fueran.

―Sé que hablamos de esto... pero todavía es tan fácil para mí imaginar que... puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. Es tan fácil imaginar que no puedo darte todo lo que necesitas y quieres. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con que nunca creí que me querrías algún día. Y todo eso de que eres popular y yo nada. Cuando vi esa fotografía...

Blaine aspiró, sintiendo los ojos comenzar a arder y lo difícil que era admitir todo esto. Lo difícil que era abrirse de diferente manera cuando decía que amaba a Kurt, o, cuando tenían sexo. Esto era abrir el alma a Kurt, todo lo que él era sin muros, sin un lugar seguro al que regresar.

―No quería creerlo. Estaba seguro de que nunca lo harías pero entonces recordé todo antes de que nos conociéramos y caí en mi vieja manera de pensar y... fue mucho más fácil imaginar que me dejarías en lugar de amarme.

Por un tiempo se miraron a los ojos, los dedos todavía acariciando mejilla y cabello. Entonces Kurt junto las frentes y Blaine cerró los ojos, escuchando.

―¿Recuerdas que te dejé todas esas notas?

―Por supuesto.

―¿La vez que fui a tu trabajo para convencerte de que no estaba jugando contigo?

Blaine asintió.

―¿Nuestras manos enlazadas, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez?

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras una cálida corriente le llenaba el cuerpo. Había extrañado esto tanto.

―Disfruto todo lo que hacemos y todo lo que hicimos. Y cuando te dije que te amaba fui honesto contigo Blaine porque sé, que para ti, no es fácil creerlo. Pero lo digo de nuevo, y lo diré otra vez. Te amo por quién eres y no hay nadie ―dejó de respirar cuando vio los ojos de Kurt ponerse rojos, llenos de lágrimas pero todavía con una sonrisa en los labios―. No hay nadie a quien quiera más que a ti.

Kurt estaba tan vulnerable, tan afligido al igual que Blaine lo había estado en las pasadas semanas. Y honesto, abriéndose como Blaine cuando habló de sus temores. Tontos temores, pensaba, ya que al ver a su novio así le era muy claro. Todo lo que pasó, todo lo que Kurt hizo por él, todo eso, fue honesto y venía desde el corazón.

Los planes para el futuro, el apoyo que se daban mutuamente y la libertad para ser quienes eran. Se inclinó, besando a Kurt que sollozó contra los labios pero correspondió al beso.

―Por favor, no llores ―susurró Blaine, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas volver.

―Simplemente estaba tan asustado de que te perdí y no tenía idea de lo que hice.

Kurt pasó los brazos alrededor de Blaine, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Blaine y sintió las cálidas lágrimas en la piel.

―Eres lo mejor que alguna vez he conocido y me duele saber, que, estás tan inseguro que no puedes ni siquiera confiar en mí.

Envolvió los brazos en la espalda de Kurt, manteniéndolo cerca y pensando no, no, no. Tan sólo, no había manera de negarlo y Blaine se sentía tan mal. Entendía que había una diferencia entre amar a alguien y confiar en esa persona. La confianza no siempre venía junto con el amor. Tal vez no era que desconfiara de Kurt. Sino que no confiaba en sí mismo para ser algo más que un perdedor. Para ser una persona con la suerte de encontrar amor tan fácilmente.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, llorando contra su cuello y suplicándole a Blaine que confiara en él, que lo amara y nunca pensara que Kurt no lo amaba. Que confiara en él y lo amara. Las palabras correctas para expresar lo que pensaba y sentía... no las tenía. Así que presionó los labios contra la mejilla de Kurt, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Kurt y secaron sus propios ojos.

Poco a poco su novio tiritando se retiró, el rostro sonrosado y Blaine limpió los ojos de Kurt, sonriendo y ganando que le sonrieran antes de juntar los labios en un gentil y profundo beso. No duró mucho. Ambos habían extrañado besarse y la necesidad de sentir al otro era más fuerte que nada en este momento. Fue Blaine el que abrió la boca, y con la lengua pidió permiso el cual Kurt le dio junto con un gemido.

Entre los besos se desvistieron mutuamente, no lo suficientemente rápido y resoplando risas cuando tuvieron problemas para abrir los cinturones o comunicar lo que querían quitarse. Por fin desnudo el más bajo se recostó, llevando consigo a Kurt y abriendo las piernas para hacerle lugar a su novio. Sonriendo los labios volvieron a besarse y las manos de Blaine acariciaron hacia abajo, de la espalda de Kurt a los glúteos y los apretó.

Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine y se presionó hacia atrás, pidiendo más. Simplemente hicieron eso, rozándose, besándose, tocándose y pronto Blaine se sintió estúpido, porque estaba tan fuera de este mundo. Había sido casi un mes sin sexo, sin nada cercano a esto y se sentía tan bien que quería continuar y eyacular. Kurt tenía otras ideas y parpadeó confuso antes de entender lo que se le dijo.

―¿Puedes arrodillarte para mí?

―¿Huh? ―susurró Blaine pero ya estaba sentado.

―Simplemente arrodíllate y yo lo haré luego de que tú, ¿sí? Quiero intentar algo.

Asintiendo se movió en la cama, arrodillándose en el centro y sintiendo la respiración de Kurt en el cuello, seguido por un beso.

―Gracias.

Miró tras de sí, observando a Kurt abrir la cómoda para sacar lubricante y luego suspiró cuando oyó a Kurt abriendo la botella.

―Quiero estar dentro de ti, ¿estás de acuerdo?

―Sí... sí por favor.

Su novio se acercó, arrodillado atrás de Blaine y presionando la mano izquierda en el pecho de Blaine para hacer que se echara para atrás, hasta que su espalda se apoyara en el pecho de Kurt. El pene erecto del más alto descansó contra su glúteo izquierdo, haciéndolo estremecerse y queriendo más. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados y compartieron un dulce beso mientras sentía los dedos de Kurt por todas partes y haciendo todo resbaladizo.

Un dedo se deslizó lentamente al interior, haciendo a ambos gemir y temblar con excitación, seguido de dos, luego tres y Blaine estaba seguro de que eyacularía tan sólo con eso.

Se movía con los empujes de Kurt, necesitando y queriendo más mientras su cabeza se echaba para atrás sobre el hombro de su novio y susurrando, que estaba preparado.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó Kurt y Blaine asintió frenéticamente, girándose un poco para compartir un hambriento beso. Mientras los dedos lo dejaban vacío se quejó, presionando hacia atrás por instinto pero recordando que Kurt necesitaba un poco más de espacio para lubricar el pene. Ambos crearon espacio entre los cuerpos, Blaine esperando y tras algunos latidos de corazón sintió la lubricada cabeza contra su entrada, poco a poco metiéndose.

La mano izquierda de Kurt todavía estaba sobre su pecho y lo mantenía seguro, estable y siempre cerca.

Entonces notó que había algo diferente. Algo en la manera que Kurt lo besaba, mantenía la mano presionada en el pecho para que Blaine siempre sintiera el pecho de Kurt en la espalda. Había algo acerca de esta posición pero no podía decir todavía el qué, demasiado ocupado sintiendo a Kurt estirando y llenándolo.

Respiraron juntos cuando Kurt estuvo completamente dentro de él, esperando porque ya hacía tiempo desde que tuvieron sexo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kurt eventualmente y Blaine asintió―. ¿Puedes recostarte? ―Blaine lo hizo hasta que sintió el frente de Kurt cubriéndole enteramente la espalda.

―Quiero que veas hacia adelante ―habló Kurt gentilmente mientras su mano derecha se unía a la izquierda, presionándole el pecho y luego corriendo con dulzura de arriba abajo en su piel.

―¿Estás cómodo?

―Es... algo extraño no verte. ―Dijo, la voz entrecortada porque esto era un poco demasiado. Kurt duro y caliente en su interior, su propio pene duro y ya mostrando líquido seminal, y el hecho de que estaba mirando a su habitación en lugar de a Kurt.

―Lo sé ―dijo el novio, besando el oído de Blaine―: Pero quiero que sientas esto. Sientas como te sostengo cerca y seguro. Quiero mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

Blaine asintió, poniendo las manos sobre las de Kurt y sintió como se deslizaba fuera y dentro de él.

Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo. Cayendo y nunca impactando contra la tierra. Rápido, por mucho tiempo, pero las manos de Kurt nunca lo dejaron. Lo mantenían cerca y seguro, muy lejos de la peligrosa tierra. El primer instinto era dar la vuelta, tomar el control porque esto era siniestro. Aunque su corazón no lo dejara y no quisiera. Confianza era lo que quería y así que cerró los ojo, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y descansando en el hombro de Kurt.

Sintiéndose cada embestida, oyendo cada susurro y ruido de Kurt... Blaine se liberó, simplemente así se liberó y se entregó a Kurt, confió en su novio con todo su ser. No era solamente su corazón queriendo esto. Casi estaba seguro de oír al corazón de Kurt gritando también, pidiéndole que confiara y supiera que era amado por quien era.

Cuando eyaculó no fue solamente la Buena sensación de un orgasmo. Había muchísimo más de él abierto, sostenido por esas amadas manos y sin ninguna duda, sin miedo de caerse de ellas, sabiendo que se quedarían ahí.

Kurt se corrió justo tras él, presionando los labios contra el hombre de Blaine y juntos esperaron que sus respiraciones y corazones se calmaran.

Las mentes trabajando de nuevo y respirando, incluso Kurt se salió lentamente de Blaine, las manos todavía en el pecho de Blaine para no romper el contacto. El chico más pequeño lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir algo de Kurt. Su novio lo limpió, a sí mismo y sonrió cuando vio el rostro de Kurt. La amplia y feliz sonrisa cuando sus ojos empequeñecieron.

Sentándose ya que las rodillas poco a poco le dolían observe a Kurt que estaba sentado frente a él y tomó las manos de Blaine entre las suyas, besando los nudillos y luego la nariz.

―Te amo, Blaine Anderson. Eres perfecto para mí justo como eres.

En ese momento simplemente quería llorar de auténtica felicidad. Sabía que todavía necesitaba algo de tiempo pero estaba determinado a simplemente aceptarlo. Que incluso un perdedor tenía suerte y obtenía exactamente lo que siempre quiso.

―También te amo, Kurt Hummel.

―¿Una ducha?

―Mhm ―Blaine zumbó y asintió, halando a Kurt gentilmente por otro beso antes de dejar la habitación.

Cerca de la hora de cenar la madre de Blaine regresó del trabajo y arqueó ambas cejas cuando notó cuan feliz lucía su hijo. Se quitó el abrigo y abrazó a su hijo en saludo, Blaine simplemente sonrió de lado cuando Kurt salió de la recamara.

―¡Kurt! ―literalmente chilló y lo jaló en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo caso omiso de que le quería dar la mano.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Por fin! ―casi brincó y lo apretó tan fuerte que Kurt hizo un sonido de cuando una persona no puede respirar.

―¡Mamá! Necesita respirar ―dijo Blaine y ella lo liberó, sonriendo cuando con ambas manos le tomó el rostro a Kurt y lo miró fijamente por un tiempo.

―Hola Señora Anderson ―dijo cuando pudo respirar de nuevo. Las manos soltaron su rostro y dio un golpe en la nunca de Blaine y también en la Kurt.

―Espero que hayan aprendido la lección.

―Eso dolió ―se quejó Blaine mientras sobaba su cabeza y Kurt hacía lo mismo, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―Se supone que duela para que no lo olvides. Ahora, déjame cocinar algo para cenar y me explican exactamente lo que pasó.

Sonrió dulcemente y se fue a la cocina.

―Llamaré a mi papá y le avisaré ―dijo Kurt y besó la cabeza de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Lo siguientes días fueron lo más felices en un largo tiempo para Blaine y Kurt. Pasaron la víspera de Navidad con la familia y se vieron al día siguiente para intercambiar regalos. Kurt estaba literalmente llorando cuando abrió el regalo y encontró el abrigo que quería dentro. Besó a Blaine por 5 minutos ininterrumpidos antes de probarse el abrigo. Lo que decía demasiado sobre Kurt Hummel que amaba la moda, pero aparentemente amaba más a Blaine. El regalo de Blaine fueron dos libros y la última colección en DVD de Doctor Who de que había estado hablando después que viera el especial. Pero aparte de eso había algo más.<p>

Un collage* con fotografías de ellos. A Blaine le encantó más que las otras cosas que recibió. Simplemente otra cosa que le mostraba cuán importante era él realmente para que Kurt hubiera conservado todas esas fotografías.

Cuando se dio cuenta que además habían fotos de él durmiendo, llamó a Kurt espeluznante y rió nervioso cuando su novio rodó los ojos.

Almorzaron con los padres de Blaine y cenaron con Burt y Carole, poniéndolos al tanto de lo que se habían perdido. Burt y Carole reaccionaron de la misma manera que sus padres lo hicieron, felices y estrictos en que nunca debían olvidar lo estúpido que había sido todo ese drama, en primer lugar. La cena fue divertida, cómoda y todavía se sentía como su segundo hogar. Habló con Burt de futbol y con Carole de libros. Tras la cena fue a la habitación de Kurt para dejar sus cosas ahí y salir con su novio. Estaba nevando, en silencio y simplemente querían disfrutar la nieve y caminar por las calles, tomados de la mano como cualquier otra pareja lo haría.

Él adoraba tomar la mano de Kurt y sentir el pulgar acariciar la piel, o ser él quien se lo hiciera a Kurt. Le encantaba sentir el ligero apretón de vez en cuando, adoraba la calidez que compartían. Le encantaba tan solo estar cerca de este hombre atreverse a sonar con el futuro. En un par de meses se graduarían del instituto, irían a la universidad y comenzarían un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas. Antes de Kurt nunca imaginó salir de Lima o vivir completamente solo. Eso era algo atemorizante para imaginar, el estar solo en una cuidad diferente y conocer a las personas equivocadas. Encontrarse más ignorancia y nunca cambiar.

Ahora era mucho más fácil de imaginarlo porque junto con Kurt aprendió a ser valiente, sentirse más grande de lo que en realidad era y a darles a las personas una oportunidad. De otra manera él no estaría aquí, caminando por el callado vecindario, decorado con luces navideñas y la superficie cubierta de nieve. Blaine suspiró, descansando la cabeza en el hombre de Kurt y sintiendo como le apretaba la mano.

―¿Qué estás pensando?

―En la universidad.

―¿Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer? ―preguntó Kurt.

―No exactamente. Tengo algunas ideas pero no sé. Es una decisión muy grande que tomar.

Lo era. La escuela era fácil. Cualquier cosa que le dieran a aprender, lo aprendería, sabiendo que tenía que aprenderlo para poder tener una buena nota al final. En realidad nunca tuvo que decidir nada porque ya estaba establecido. Esto, sin embargo, era acerca del futuro y lo que él quería hacer, a dónde se veía y lo que le encantaba hacer.

Solamente una cosa era segura, él quería estar donde Kurt estuviera.

―Pensaremos en algo. Todavía queda algo de tiempo ―susurró su novio y le presionó un beso en la frente.

Blaine dejó de caminar y tomó amablemente la otra mano de Kurt con la suya, acercándolo y necesitando aclarar esto. Luego podrían planear y pensar hasta que la cabeza les estallara.

―Sabes que iré a donde sea que vayas, ¿verdad?

Kurt le sonrió, los ojos de un azul especial por la nieve y las luces nocturnas. No solamente eran azules o verdes. Eran una combinación entre azul, verde, gris, y un toque de dorado y solamente para él.

―Bueno, ciertamente espero que quieras tenerme cerca. Porque iré a donde vayas.

Y Blaine sonrió, amplia y felizmente con las mejillas rosas. Metió las manos enlazadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se puso de puntillas para besar a Kurt y acercar sus frentes.

Se quedaron ahí así, sonriendo y respirando en el aire de invierno.

* * *

><p>*La Real Academia Española recomienda la adaptación gráfica 'colaje', pronunciada en español [ko'laxe]. Técnica pictórica que consiste en pegar sobre un lienzo o una tabla fragmentos de distintos materiales.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Parte 8 - Intentar

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenidos a la última parte! ¡Veamos lo que Blaine decide hacer! Además, Estoy pensando en la tercera parte de esta serie (la cual será obviamente acerca de la universidad) pero no estoy segura de esta. De todas maneras, tengo otros fic planeados :) . ¡Gracias por leer estoy espero disfruten este camino! ¡Nos vemos en tumblr o en mis otros fics!<p>

* * *

><p>Parte 8. Intentar<p>

―¿Qué tal música? Puedes tocar varios instrumentos y tu voz es asombrosa ―sugirió Kurt, sonriendo hacia abajo a su novio cuya cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Kurt mientras ambos estaban en la cama de Blaine.

―No me quiero convertir en algún músico famoso. Tú te volverás un famoso diseñador de modas y yo seré tu más grande admirador.

―Y yo seré tu más grande admirador ―sonrió Kurt y Blaine le correspondió, sabiendo que lo haría.

Era primero de enero, el año nuevo acababa de comenzar y él simplemente estaba todavía intentando comprender que comenzó este nuevo año con Kurt como su novio. En realidad el año comenzó con ellos besándose y haciendo una promesa de amor mutuo. Fue una fantástica noche real, no un sueño sino real.

Aunque, ahora tenía que enfocarse en este nuevo año. En el futuro propio y conjunto porque Blaine todavía no tenía idea de a dónde quería ir tras la escuela o lo que quería estudiar.

―¿Y si haces películas? Ya sabes como un editor, o ¿quizás un escritor?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Le encantaba ver películas y leer pero no se veía haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas. Escribir canciones también le era difícil sin embargo tocar una canción era fácil. Era tan sólo que no quería volverse famoso y estar a la vista pública. No porque fuera demasiado tímido o no estuviera seguro de poder lograrlo. Blaine no quería eso. Tan sólo una vida normal, calmada, con el suficiente dinero y Kurt en ella, eso era todo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, esto todavía requería de un trabajo.

―Sabes, siempre pensé que me convertiría en un asesor financiero auxiliar, como mi papá. Y cuando él envejeciera yo seguiría sus pasos y mantendría viva la compañía. Incluso él me dijo que no hiciera eso porque no era a donde pertenezco. Es verdad, no quiero ser eso pero además no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer en lugar de eso. Todas las cosas que disfruto... tan sólo quiero disfrutarlas.

Kurt tarareó mientras pasaba sus dedos por los rizos de Blaine, ambos todavía en pijamas. Además él mismo no tenía idea de lo que Blaine podría hacer.

―Tenemos escuela mañana. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos con tus amigos y hablarlo. Creo que ellos tendrán más ideas que nosotros.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró Blaine y rodó hacia su costado derecho para arrojar los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y presionar su rostro contra el regazo ajeno.

―¿Arrumacos? ―preguntó Kurt, con la mano pasando por la espalda de Blaine.

―Por favor ―sonrió.

* * *

><p>El señor Schue se enfermó así que no tuvieron ensayo en el club Glee al siguiente día de escuela. En cualquier otro día Kurt y Blaine solían tomar la oportunidad para irse a la casa de Kurt o la de Blaine. Este día se quedaron en la escuela y usaron el salón del coro para hablar con sus amigos, sin que nadie los molestara. En realidad, solamente fueron Tina, Mercedes, Rachel y Puck los que les prestaron atención.<p>

Rachel no tanto ya que seguía mirando a Kurt y dando, usualmente, no buenos consejos. Los cuales claro eran que Blaine no se presentara para algo relacionado con música porque ese era el lugar para que ella brillara.

―¿Qué hay de la ciencia? ―preguntó Tina―. Eres bastante bueno en matemáticas.

―¿Qué? ¿Haciendo fórmulas todos los días y con suerte una de ellas me haría exitoso? ¿Cómo en 'A beautiful mind*'?

―Oh Dios, no. Claro que no ―rió Tina.

―Nop. No va a pasar. Necesito a esta mente funcionando perfectamente ―dijo Kurt.

―Pero todavía puedes hacer algo relacionado con música. Escribir canciones para otras personas y ganar dinero de ello sin volverte esa clase de famoso, cuando se está en la alfombra roja ―sugirió Mercedes y Rachel bufó.

Blaine se recargó en la silla, tomando la mano de Kurt y dejando su pulgar acariciar los nudillos.

―Sé que soy... bueno tocando música ―admitió y notó la enorme sonrisa de Mercedes, la manera en que asintió y estuvo orgullosa de él por admitirlo. Kurt le besó la mejilla tras sus palabras, igualmente orgulloso de que supiera para lo que era bueno y sin miedo de admitirlo.

―Pero eso es todo. Soy bueno en ello pero no es... lo que imagino como trabajo.

―Y qué dices de historia ―sugirió Puck.

Todos miraron hacia atrás de Blaine, a donde Puck estaba sentado y, él y su novio, se giraron.

―Él es asombroso en Historia y también en Inglés.

―Puck tiene razón y te encanta investigar, y contarme sobre ello. En realidad, nunca te cayas cuando encuentras algo nuevo ―sonrió Mercedes.

―Er... bueno, supongo que simplemente... me gusta compartirlo ―habló Blaine y todavía pensaba en ello. Era verdad, disfrutaba la Historia y el Inglés demasiado, aunque era más porque había tanto que aprender y tanto para nunca olvidar para que los errores del pasado no se repitieran. Incluso Inglés, le encantaba la literatura, adoraba leer y enseñar, y contarles a las personas sobre ello.

Su profesor de Inglés estaba siempre feliz al verlo levantar la mano y compartir su opinión acerca de cierto personaje o lo que el autor quiso compartir a lo largo de la historia. En realidad era su manera de compartir lo que le gustaba y sus amigos tenían todos que leer lo mismo. Ya que sus amigos no veían los programas que le encantaban tanto y era difícil compartirlo con ellos. Lo que pensaba sobre la trama, un personaje, un tema mencionado en la serie. Sí, podía hablar con Kurt sobre Harry Potter y Downton Abbey**, e incluso de los otros programas que veía. Pero no era lo mismo que tener a alguien que realmente supiera de lo que hablaba.

―¿Por qué no enseñas algo? ¿Historia o Inglés? ―preguntó Kurt.

―¡Exactamente, colega! Puedes usar tus geniales corbatines y todas las chicas estarán aww.

―Soy gay, Puck ―protestó Blaine.

―¿Por qué no, Blaine? ―musitó Mercedes y parecía que le gustaba totalmente esa idea.

―¿Qué? No, soy gay. No quiero que ninguna chica o incluso chico se ponga todo aww. Solamente Kurt.

Escuchó a su novio reír, Tina y Mercedes se pusieron a hacer aww y Rachel ya se había ido a algún lugar. Blaine no entendía lo que era tan gracioso o lindo o lo que fuera. No quería a ninguna otra persona más que a Kurt y ese no era motivo de risa.

―No estamos hablando de eso, cielo. Hablamos de que te hagas profesor.

―¿Un profesor? ―repitió Blaine y le dio a Kurt una mirada de 'en serio'. ¿Hacerse profesor y enseñar a un salón lleno de jóvenes Historia e Inglés? La simple idea lo ponía nervioso y se movía en su asiento. No, no quería ninguna atención ni ser conocido en un grupo de desconocidos. ¿Y todos los rumores? Recordaba todos los rumores en McKinley y se preguntaba como los profesores lo soportaban sin huir gritando.

―Yo... no lo sé.

―Todavía tienes algo de tiempo. No mucho, pero puedo verte completamente siendo un asombroso profesor ―dijo Mercedes y le dio una animosa sonrisa.

―Creo que ella tiene razón. Sabes cómo explicar las cosas para que otro las entiendan. Recuerdas cuando tuvimos matemáticas y yo estaba prácticamente llorando porque no podía entenderlo. Mi profesor lo intentó por días y te necesite a ti para entenderlo.

Blaine se sonrojó.

―Y no te olvides de los corbatines, colega ―dijo Puck y apretó el hombro de Blaine.

Muy bien, eso fue muy rápido y realmente necesitaba dormir antes de decidir qué hacer. Ya que todo en lo que pensaba era pararse frente a personas, jóvenes que podían ser tan groseros y difíciles, y ¿tenía que lidiar con ellos? Blaine no estaba seguro de eso ya que ni siquiera podía manejar todas las miradas en el corredor y ni siquiera conocía a todas esas personas.

―Quiero pensármelo ―admitió y se calmó cuando su novio le besó la mejilla, susurrando que estaría bien.

* * *

><p>―Creo que es brillante, cielo ―dijo su madre cuando Blaine le contó lo que le sugirieron, apenas convencido de que eso era lo que él quería. O en lo que podría ser bueno en el futuro. Pero uno cosa era verdad.<p>

―Te encanta la Historia y el Inglés, en realidad no veo ningún problema con eso.

Estaban sentados en la sala, tomando algo de té y esperando a que el padre de Blaine llegara a casa. Kurt no pudo ir con él después de la escuela, ambos estaban ocupados estudiando y sabían, ambos, que la probabilidad de enrollarse era más elevada que la de realmente estudiar.

―De verdad me encanta pero no estoy tan seguro de si es lo que debería hacer, mamá. ¿Enseñar a jóvenes? Ni siquiera puedo hablar con alguien cuando tan sólo quiero comprar leche o algo.

―Cielo, cambiarás de todas maneras. Tan pronto como vayas a New York o a Chicago o a donde sea que decidan estudiar, cambiarás. Y no estarás solo, Kurt estará contigo. Quiero decir que ya has cambiado desde que tú y Kurt están juntos.

Sin embargo ella tenía razón. Antes de Kurt el dejar su hogar se veía tan atemorizante y ahora no podía esperar para mudarse y por fin estar a solas con Kurt. Pero su imaginación solamente iba hasta ahí. Mudarse, vivir juntos, ir a la escuela o a trabajar y volver a casa. Él no tenía intención de ir a fiestas ni nada. Bien, ya lo había hecho con Kurt pero aun así, él no estaba hecho exactamente para esas cosas. Eso hacía a Blaine hacer pucheros.

―Blaine, no hagas caras. Con el tiempo habrás decidido que hacer y pienso que probar esto es una buena idea. Si lo odias simplemente cambia de carrera o has algo más, Nosotros te apoyaremos.

―Lo sé. Pero es una decisión difícil de tomar. Y si de verdad lo odio ¿y si… caigo en ese abismo y nunca vuelvo a salir de ahí?

Sabía que era un poco dramático porque nadie dejaría que eso pasara y él no era esa clase de persona. Había pasado por tanto que tan sólo porque no le gustara estudiar Historia o Inglés, no se dejaría caer. Pero quería algo, necesitaba algo en lo que concentrarse y trabajar. No tener nada era incluso más atemorizante. Sin olvidar, que quería estar orgulloso de sí mismo y además enorgullecer a su novio y familia.

―Tienes que intentar las cosas. La escuela es muy simple, te dan lo que necesitas saber. Pero lo que quieres hacer, tienes que intentarlo y yo lo haría si fuera tú.

―¿Y si lo pruebo una y otra vez?

―Entonces lo harás. ―Sonrió su madre―. Pruébalo tanto como necesites y un día sabrás lo que quieres.

Él sabía una cosa. Quería a Kurt y mudarse, así que... eso al menos era algo.

Por los siguientes tres días siguió pensando en ello y checó varias escuelas en New York y Chicago, los lugares a los que decidieron ir. Luego imprimió información de las universidades y fue a preguntar a su profesor de Inglés y el de Historia si lo veían estudiando en esos lugares.

Y sí. Por alguna razón todo mundo, sus padres, sus amigos, Kurt e incluso Burt y Carole lo veían convirtiéndose en un asombroso profesor. Todos ellos estaban tan seguros de ello y él todavía tenía dudas. Dudas de que algo como esto sería desconocido y molesto. Las dudas siempre fueron parte de su vida y esperaba que, al menos, saber lo que quería estudiar o ser no sería una parte de las dudas.

Pero lo era. Claro que siempre podía retirarse y empezar algo más, intentar y ver si esto lo era. Simplemente que ¿cuántas veces? Y, ¿alguna vez encontraría lo que quería hacer? ¿O quizás simplemente se quedaría en casa, casado con Kurt algún día y cuidando a sus hijos? Bueno, eso sería muchos años en el futuro y con mucho tiempo de distancia. Gruñendo cerró su taquilla y presionó la frente contra la fría superficie. Este día había sido muy largo.

―Qué pasa, cariño ―dijo Kurt y Blaine sintió los labios en la mejilla derecho. Lentamente girando la cabeza para ver la cálida sonrisa en esos hermosos labios, lo púnico que lo calmaba.

―Tan sólo… estoy pensando. Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer.

―¿Tu madre no te dijo que simplemente lo intentaras?

―Sí ―suspiró y se dio la vuelta, recargándose en las taquillas―. Pero quiero estará seguro y no simplemente hacer algo de lo que no estoy seguro.

Kurt tarareó junto a él y luego le miró las manos, guiándolo fuera del edificio.

―No hay nada malo con probar, Blaine. Puedo que yo esté seguro de lo que quiero pero incluso eso puede cambiar.

―¿Crees que no te gustará?

―No lo sé. Todavía no lo he probado ―sonrió de lado Kurt lo que causó que Blaine gruñera otra vez. Si ni su novio estaba seguro del futuro, entonces ¿y él? Nunca averiguaría lo que quería hacer.

―Escucha ―Kurt dijo, tomando las manos de Blaine mientras se detenían junto al auto y se recargaban en el, acercando a Blaine y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura―. Siempre tomamos decisiones. De algunas estaremos seguro y de otras no. Y sé con seguridad que quiero estar contigo y vivir contigo. Y no estoy tan seguro si seré un buen diseñador, pero me encanta y quiero intentarlo.

―Bueno, también estoy seguro de nosotros.

―¿Ves? ―sonrió y besó la frente de Blaine―. Ni siquiera sabemos si entraremos a alguna de esas universidades pero nos tenemos a nosotros y creo que podemos empezar con eso y ¿ver a dónde nos lleva?

―Entonces... ¿sugieres que debería estudiar eso? Historia e Inglés y ¿convertirme en profesor?

―Creo que deberías intentarlo. Sí, creo que serías asombroso y lo harías fantástico, pero tú sabrás si esto es para ti o no.

Lo pensó, lo pensó y dejó a sus manos descansar en el pecho de Kurt, sintiendo el corazón latir bajo sus dedos. Tal vez era momento de... simplemente dar un clavado al agua fría e intentarlo. Además, no era como si tuviera más tiempo para pensarlo así que, era mejor hacer esto. Al menos disfrutaba de Historia e Inglés por lo que, estaba, quizás, bien centrarse en cosas en las que era bueno.

―De acuerdo. Creo que lo intentaré ―decidió Blaine y empujó las gafas sobre su nariz, viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Kurt lo que era, bueno, un poco confuso. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción no era la feliz, era más… provocadora.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué me sonríes así?

Kurt rió, inclinándose cerca y susurrando contra la oreja de Blaine.

―Siempre quise tener sexo con un profesor.

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó Blaine y Kurt rió de nuevo. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso? ¿Desde cuándo a Kurt le gustaba... qué? Pensó en sus profesores, intentando averiguar con cual, Bueno, Kurt se sentía atraído. Pero no había ninguno y sus celos no encontraron lugar donde florecer.

―Estaba bromeando, Blaine. Oh Dios, ¿de verdad piensas que tengo un flechazo por alguno de nuestros profesores?

―Espero que no. Has estado enamorado de mí por un año antes de que en realidad comenzáramos a hablar.

―Es verdad. ―Kurt sonrió, la cálida sonrisa únicamente destinada para Blaine―. Pero creo que es muy candente. Que estemos en la cama y yo diga _'Sí, señor Anderson, sí, más'_

―Oh Dios ―Blaine se sonrojó, tartamudeaba cuando escuchó a Kurt con los falsos gemidos y quería decirle que se callara, pero estaba ocupado cubriéndose el rostro ya que realmente le gusta eso. Dios, incluso sintió a su pene respondiendo a ello y se acercó un paso, presionándose contra e cuerpo de Kurt para que nadie viera a su creciente erección.

Kurt se rió, sosteniéndolo lo más carca y susurrando―: Lo amo, señor Anderson.

* * *

><p>El siguiente mes fue una locura. Una verdadera locura. Todo mundo se estaba volviendo loco, excepto Blaine y Kurt. Sus solicitudes estaban enviadas y todo lo que restaba era estudiar para los exámenes finales. Pero sus amigos estaban literalmente fuera de sí y llorando cuando no estaban estudiando. Ambos los ayudaron, se reunieron para así planear cosas – incluyendo únicamente a ellos dos. Era una carga ser un buen amigo y además, Kurt tenía sus responsabilidades como el chico popular del a escuela. Era el último año y ayudaba no solamente a sus amigos sino a los clubs de lo que una vez fue miembro, profesores que lo apreciaban tanto, personas a las que ni siquiera conocía.<p>

Blaine simplemente estaba feliz de que nada más pasó. Nada de Scott intentando algo más, sin grandes dramas de amor o de bebés, tan sólo Kurt con sus deberes y Blaine con los suyos.

Por lo que, cuando los exámenes se acabaron condujeron lejos, a algún lugar fuera de Lima sin nadie a su alrededor y tomaron una siesta en los asientos traseros del auto de Kurt.

Entonces las cartas llegaron, dos de New York, una de Chicago. Estaban sentados en la habitación de Blaine, mirando fijamente a las cartas y Blaine con un visible nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si tenía un sí de Chicago y un no de New York? ¿Y si Kurt obtenía un sí de New York y un no de Chicago? Dios, no quería abrirlas y saberlo, y enfrentar la dura realidad de que no vivirían juntos.

No quería eso. La 'ruptura' que habían tenido fue lo suficientemente horrible y ¿una relación a larga distancia? Dios, no, eso era incluso peor que romper, porque estaba acostumbrado a tener a Kurt cerca. Necesitaba los besos, los abrazos y dormir junto a él. La única persona que realmente podía calmarlo y darle lo que necesitaba para rendirse. Quizás estaba mal confiar tanto en Kurt, pero lo hacía.

―Blaine, lo que sea que salga de esto, estaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Y suspiró, necesitando escuchar eso y besó a Kurt por ello. Sí, él tenía razón, se irían juntos.

―¿New York primero?

―Sí.

Tomaron las cartas y leyeron la primera. Kurt logró entrar, Blaine no. La segunda carta las decía que ambos no lo lograron. New York estaba asegurado para Kurt. ¿Y si Chicago era el mismo resultado? ¿Qué se suponía que haría si no lo lograba? No se dio cuenta de cuán rápido estaba respirando, temblando hasta que Kurt pasó un brazo por los hombros de Blaine.

―Oye, estoy seguro que entraste en Chicago.

―¿Y... y si no? ¿Y si es así y tú no?

―Ya veremos. No te preocupes ―susurró Kurt y le pasó la carta a Blaine, ahora con ambos brazos abrazándolo, calmándolo mientras abría la carta, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo.

Usualmente hubiera sonreído porque de hecho ahí estaba, en negro sobre blanco que había entrado. Normalmente hubiera estado aliviado y celebrando con su novio.

―¿Ves? ―sonrió Kurt, con la voz claramente feliz y era algo que rebasaba a Blaine el cómo su novio podía estar tan calmado, tan feliz. Tan... seguro de que se irían juntos. Echándose para atrás y observando a Kurt abrir la carta, cerró los ojos, presionando la frente contra el hombre ajeno y esperando. Un segundo, otro, pero se sintió como mucho más cuando Kurt habló.

―Entonces Chicago, ¿huh?

La voz era feliz, casi emocionado y cuando Blaine se echó atrás para leer la carta, no pudo parar su propia sonrisa. Ambos lo lograron. Ambos irían a la Universidad a Chicago y Blaine estaba más emocionado por el hecho de que permanecerían juntos que por tener un lugar para estudiar. Pero... un momento.

―¿Y New York?

―Blaine, ¿en serio? ―Kurt rió y lo empujó sobre la cama, a horcajadas sobre él y agachándose por un beso―. Que se joda New York. Ambos quedamos en Chicago y es a donde iremos.

Escuchar esas palabras era mucho mejor que pensarlas. Ellos, juntos irían a Chicago. Únicamente ellos dos. Rompiendo en una honesta y amplia sonrisa besó a Kurt otra vez, pasando lo brazos a su alrededor y abrazándolo fuerte. Esto era todo lo que quería y necesitaba.

―Te amo ―susurró, sintiendo los labios de Kurt sobre la mejilla y escuchándolo susurrarle las mismas palabras en respuesta.

Se sentía tan irreal, todos estos eventos cuando Kurt dijo―: Necesitamos contarle a nuestros padres y buscar un buen apartamento ―se sintió tan irreal que la cabeza el empezó a dar vueltas por la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Así que tan sólo asintió, no pudiendo hablar sino simplemente eso y mirar a esas urbes azules. No podía esperar para ver esos ojos cada mañana y noche. No podía esperar para crear un nuevo hogar junto con él. ¿Y todo lo demás? Por alguna razón sabía que funcionaría. De una manera u otra.

* * *

><p>*novela homónima de Sylvia Nasar que fue nominada al Premio Pulitzer de 1998. «Una mente maravillosa» en España, «Una mente brillante» en Hispanoamérica.<br>**es una serie dramática de la televisión británica, producida por Carnival Films y Masterpiece para ITV y PBS.

Espero hayan disfrutado de toda la historia tanto como yo, como siempre les agradezco por dar un poco de su tiempo a esta historia. Les recuerdo que todos los comentarios serán traducidos y enviados a la autora, así que sientas libres de hacerlo, así como dar favorite a la historia original y seguir a la autora para saber si es que habrá continuación y cuándo estará disponible.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
